The Betrayed Guardian of the Hunt
by The Battlemage Multi-Universe
Summary: Currently on hiatus. The poll is up on my bio.
1. Prologue

" _Thoughts_ "

" **Spells** "

?'s POV

 _Dammit I gotta get out of here quick before those hunters capture me. I should climb onto the trees. It should be harder for them to chase me._ I run through the forest, not daring to look back. I hear a lot of crashing and cursing behind me as my opponents try to catch me. I continually keep turning, hoping that I will lose them. I look up and behold. Up ahead, I see some light, and I gather some energy for a final sprint. The lights lead to a clearing and I fall down in exhaustion. _Guess I finally lost them. They called themselves the Hunters of Artemis, but I don't see Zoe, or Atlanta. It is possible those two got killed, but highly unlikely. I should be grateful though. Zoe and Atlanta would have already caught me. Wait a moment… if they were the actual Hunters of Artemis, where is their goddess? Fuck she might be around here. I can't go back. I gotta get out of here._

I checked my belongings. I still have my coat on, the hood haven't been blown off yet. I still don't want to let my face show, if any of the old hunters are still alive. It's only been 500 years since I last saw them. I grab my staff and channel my energy into it.

 **"Requip: Wings of the Forgotten!"**

The staff floats out of my grasp and attaches itself onto my back. It glows with glow energy as it transforms itself into wings. I did a few experimental flaps, to make sure they work. After a few flaps, I accidentally created enough wind to topple down a tree. Immediately I heard the sounds of wolves.

"Fuck, they got the wolves. It will take a fucking miracle to escape them now." I mumbled under my breath. I shake my head. I got to get out of here. I managed to jump out of the way of an arrow and I flew away. Hopefully never to be seen again.

Thalia's POV

"What is that male? He looks to be human, but no human grows wings." Abby whispered next to me. My squad, which consisted of all relatively new hunters and me, all walked back to the camp. Normally we would run back, but we have failed our mission that Lady Artemis gave us. _I don't understand. I understand we hunt males all the time, but why did Lady Artemis assign me this mission? I thought this would be a normal hunt, not some freak show of nature. How the fuck did he get wings? Why do I not have any? I then thought about the mission more. Why did she order the mission to bring him back alive?_

I snapped out of my thoughts when we neared camp.

"Girls, stand right here for a second." I called out. I looked at all the dejected faces around me and I made my decision. "This mission is not your fault, it is mine. If I knew that we would be facing that male, I would have went with the more experienced hunters. Don't let this mission bring you down. Use it to work harder in your training and to massively improve.. Break!" At my command, the girls broke out of our huddle and proceeded to camp. I stormed to Artemis's tent and knocked on the door.

"Permission to enter!"

A soft voice answered, "Permission granted."

I push the tent flap open and I walk in. I then bowed to Lady Artemis and waited for her to speak.

"How was the hunt Thalia? Did it go well?" She asked.

"I bowed my head down and answered, "We failed Lady Artemis. He managed to escape us."

She frowned. "Zeus will be disappointed." She then started to pace around her tent. "If my hunters can not capture this man, who can? This must turn into a god hunt if possible." My heart rose at her compliment towards the Hunt, but I remembered one small detail I needed to share.

"Milady, the male grew wings and flew out of the forest." Artemis's eyes widened and she turned around and started shaking me. "Tell me all the details NOW!"

"He wore a black cloak and a staff on his back. He kinda looked like a wizard, and I swore he said something before we chased him."

She started shaking. "Did he call himself a…" she sounded a little hopeful as she uttered the next word. "... battlemage?" I nod at her question. _He did say that actually. Why is milady asking such questions? And why are her questions right? Does she perhaps now this male?_ She twisted ring and a staff appeared in her hands. My eyes widened as I saw it. _That's… That's the same staff he's been holding!_ I point to her staff, shaking uncontrollably.

"That is the same staff he was holding!" I manage to scream out.

Artemis collapsed onto the floor sobbing. I rushed to help her when she started crying out words.

"He's alive! He is still alive! I didn't make him fade!" She cried. Her sobbing got worse as I stood there shocked. She started screaming at the heavens. "Please forgive me! I made a terrible mistake! I am sorry! Please come back to me! I miss you! Please!" She curled into a ball, repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over again. Broken out of my shock, I rushed to my leader and held her close. After a few minutes of crying into my huntress dress, she finally composed herself. He took in a few breaths.

"I am sorry you have to see that side of me, Thalia. I need to inform the consul of what happened." Before she flashed out, she gave me a watery smile. "I would appreciate that you don't mention anything to anyone about what happened." I gave her a smile and nodded. After averting my eyes for avoid looking at her flashing, I walk out and got tackled to the ground by the new hunters. Surrounded by questions about what happened, only one thought crossed my mind. _What happened to Lady Artemis and that male that caused that much grief?_

 **A/N Hey guys, its me again. Its a new story based on my OC. You guys might recognize the description from my other story, The Guardian of the Fell Dragon, and it is the same person. Well not exactly the same since this takes place in a different universe. The story takes place before the BOTL, but after the Titan's Curse, if you can't tell yet. Feel free to check out my other story! Sorry if this story is a bit short. I have trouble writing since English is my second language, but I feel like my understanding is just enough for you guy to enjoy! Feel free to leave a review on this story! I am also looking for someone to beta my stories as I need the help. If you want to help me create a cover picture of the story, PM me! Have a nice day guys!**


	2. Chapter One

" _Thoughts"_

" **Spells"**

A bright flash illuminates the throne room. After the light died, a young girl is shown kneeling in the middle of the room with tears falling down. She tries to get up, but her eyes were filled with tears and she didn't trust herself to stand. The young girl continues to sob into her hands, her auburn hair shielding anyone from seeing her cry. As if she was in a trance, she slowly looks at her ring finger with the pure diamond ring and memories of her loved husband raced through her head. She almost burst into tears at the last thought of her beloved. The same beloved who she took advantage of and foolishly gave her virginity to another man, who used her only as a sex tool. And now her ex-husband wants nothing to do with her. The girl makes her decision and raises her head up to the heavens and shouts, "Father!"

A lightning bolt crashes from the sky, onto the biggest throne and Lord Zeus appears. He looks shocked at the girl crying on the floor and the young girl could only say one thing before landing unconscious.

"He is still alive, father."

Concerned about his daughter and what this mystery man is, Zeus grabs his Master Bolt and slams it into the ground. Flashes and elements collide onto the thrones as all the major gods and goddesses answer the summons. Apollo notices the girl and jumps off his throne, grabbing the girl. With caution, he lowers the girl onto her throne and the power rejuvenates her. The girl ages until she looks like she looks like she is 20 years old. She opens her eyes to reveal silver eyes.

Artemis's POV

"What do you mean by 'he is still alive', Artemis?" Zeus asks, twirling around his Bolt.

"That man you told us to hunt, it was Allan." I sob once when mention of his name. _The pain is still there even after a couple thousands past._ Hera perks up at the name of her presumed dead son. She looks hopeful and a previous happiness that died with her son shone throughout her face. Zeus, on the other hand, looks like he is choking on his next words. He looks guiltily at his wife and utters the words.

"Are you sure, Artemis? Are you sure it is actually him, not some figment of your imagination created by your guilt?" He says uncomfortably. Hera's eyes darken and a couple of gods shift nervously on their thrones. Speaking about the ex-guardian of the hunt is still a sore subject, despite the time that have past since that incident.

"Thalia saw him, father. He was carrying a new staff, but the way Thalia spoke of him, the man was a battlemage, and you know there could only be one battlemage in the world as the ancient law decreed." I glance at Hera. She glares at me and I flinch. She still hates me for what I have done to her son, Allan. I continue on,not looking at the mother of the son I loved. "The battlemage can only be a son of Hera also, and Hera is only loyal to you after the death of Archangel Gabriel."

"Where is Allan now, child?" Hera keeps glancing at the door of the Throne Room in hopes her lost son walk through.

"I do not know. All I know is that Allan is heading north, probably to his hideout. He was always fond of his hideouts." I look down in regret, thoughts of Allan creating hideouts for the hunt, which today I still use. Hera notices Hermes's guilty look and glares at Hermes. I look up questionably at him. _Does he know where Allan lives. He should. If Allan is alive, he should be receiving mail._ Hermes tries to make himself smaller and prepares for the onslaught of questions.

I open my mouth to question him, but Hera beats me to the punch. "Do you know where Allan resides, Hermes?"

"I don't know where he is! I don't know as much as you!" Hermes pales when Apollo shows a thumbs down, glaring at the messenger god. _He is screwed. If Apollo shows thumbs down, he detects a lie. Hermes definitely knows where Allan is._

"He is lying father, although he could have figured it out. How does the God of Travelers and Messengers not know where Allan is? He falls in your domain." Hermes tries to shake his head, but realizes it's futile when the entire consul glares at him. He looks like he is sending a silent plea,probably to Allan, hoping he will forgive him.

"I do not know where exactly he is, but he has a PO Box in Juneau, Alaska. We have talked in the past actually and his house is a pretty nice one, but I don't remember the address. It's hard to if he doesn't own a mailbox, but I guess that was why he has a PO Box instead. He lives with two girls, both very cute." I look down, tears threatening to spill. _He has moved on from me, I see. I thought he would by now because of the divorce I forced upon him. But why does it still hurt so bad?_ Hermes must have seen my dejected look, because he tried to reassure me.

"They aren't married or dating. The girls are dating each other and needed a place to live. Allan just wanted some roommates. It's lonely living in a big house on your own. I visit sometimes." Hera looks puzzled and livid.

"How can you visit him if you don't know where he lives? And why did he go to you, and not his dear mother?"

"He prays for me and I answer the call. It's hard teleporting into the lands beyond the gods, but I do it." Hera looks at Apollo with a silent question and Apollo nods.

"He isn't lying. He actually doesn't know where Allan lives and the two girls are very cute and dating each other. Pity, all the good ones are taken." Apollo sighs then yelps when a silver arrow almost cut off his genitals. I play with the string of my bow and draw an arrow intended for Hermes when Hermes suddenly looks shocked, then gets off and flashes away.

"He must be going to Allan, Athena get the god reader!" Zeus orders Athena, who brings up a panel. A red dot, signifying Hermes shows up in a neighborhood in Alaska. _This is my chance to get things right!_ I study the panel, memorizing the address for future notice before flashing away, hoping I can say my apologies and for things to go back to normal.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Outside of the house, a large flash appeared, blinding the mortals around. A 20 year old woman walked out and the flash disappeared. The mortals gasp in wonder at the goddess and a few men walk up in hopes of getting a number. The goddess raises her arms and the mortals robotically walk into the nearest houses and their minds are wiped of the encounter. In the house, the man looks at the woman on the street and scoffs.

Allan's POV

"Wow, they actually tracked you here Hermes." I turn to the young god. Hermes pales, but I smile at him. _He shouldn't take the blame for the mistake I have. I shouldn't have called him here yet._

"I am not mad, Hermes. It's not your fault. I should have thought that you will have a meeting right now. It is my responsibility for this mistake. You can go now to your duties. I wish that we can catch up, but this might be too awkward for you." I shake the god's hand.

"We still meeting up this Friday for Poker Night?" _Ah, Hermes and his poker nights._

"Of course, we can catch up on what you have been doing, Allan." I averts my eyes to block the light coming from the god.

"I should probably go prepare some tea for the guest." I mumbles to myself as I walk down. My thoughts go to the lovely women living with me "Say, I wonder if Emily and Amy found any jobs nearby."

Downstairs the said girls are sitting at a table talking and giggling. The girls notice me as I walk downstairs.

"Mister Allan, we finally got a job at the airport! I will be a cashier working at the food court and Amy will be the cashier at the souvenir shop. We will finally be able to play off your debt to you!" Emily bounced furiously on her seat. I smile fondly at her.

"You owe no debt to me girls. Your company is enough. All I need is for Amy to stop, what did you call it? Studying. The sounds you two make is enough to wake up the old gods. If that can stop, considered your debt paid." I say, laughing at both of the girls as red colors their faces. _They should really calm down though. Otherwise their bed will break._

"Now no funny business here. I got someone waiting outside for me and you two better stay out of trouble. Go study, don't you guys have an exam next week in Chemistry?"

The two girls look at each other and pales. "Oh shit we do. Come on Em, we need to study. I don't want to fail that exam!" Amy grabs Emily by the arm and runs up the stairs. "Thanks dad!" I chuckle as I wave to the two girls. Those girls have been living with me for a while. both parents, _if they were decent enough to call parents_ , dumped the two girls in the airport, never looking back as they boarded the next train. That was not the only thing to go wrong. The girls are pretty enough that they got harassed everyday in college. They got kicked out the dorm they were living in, because Emily refused to sleep with the son of the manager at the dorm. I found them on the streets crying and offered them a place to live. Now four years has passed and I grew fond of the girls, seeing them as my own daughters. Their parents never contacted them since the girls first started college, and I was afraid that the parents of the two girls have cut off ties to the girls, possibly because of their sexualtiy. I scowl at the thought. _What is the problem of being gay. I am not gay, but people should have the right to be one. I hate all those anti gay people. All those idiots should mind their own business, or get on the "gay-train"_ I fondly remembers the event, spurring on the 'gay train', much to the embarrassment of the two girls. There is still a rally going around the edges of Alaska and into Canada called the 'gay train' created by Amy and Emily by mistake. I have been helping them ever since, and occasionally the girls will mistakenly call me 'dad'. _I don't really mind. The last time I heard Dad, was from Diana._

I shook my head, scattering the thoughts. It wouldn't go well if I stuck to the past. Even though one of the main people of the past is standing outside my door. The doorbell rings and the girls run down. _Shouldn't they be studying? Meh there is a new guest._ I chuckle at their behavior. It has been a while since we had a guest, and the girls loved new people.

"Come down girls, before you scare our guest. Emily, can you please prepare some tea for the guest." Emily nods and almost bolts down the hallway. I shake my head slowly, smiling, and I opened up the door.

Artemis's POV

I stare with disbelief at Allan. _Wow, he changed. He is more handsomer than I last saw him, and even more handsomer than Orion._ I felt my face blush bright red, and I suddenly felt more conscious about my clothing. _He looks happier. I hope he doesn't hate me. What a thought. Of course he hates me. I betrayed him with a rapist and we tortured him. We haven't really talked ever since the forced divorce and the murder of their shared daughter Diana forced him to cut all ties with me._ I attempt to smile and Allan ushers her in.

"Would you like some tea?" one girl bows. _Hermes is right. She is very pretty._

"Green tea would be nice. Thank you." the girl bows again and runs down the hallway towards the kitchen. Allan chuckles at her behavior. _He really has moved on to a better life. A life without me. Why does it hurt so bad?_

"Forgive us, it's been awhile since Hermes came by and not many things happen in this small neighborhood by the capital. May I?" He motions to my jacket. I hand Allan my jacket and Allan hangs it up in the closet. He then leads me to the kitchen, while I marvel at the pictures on the wall. Some of the picture are of him travelling around the world while the most recent ones are with him and two girls. My heart aches silently at that. The said girls are already sitting on the table, with a steaming tea pot, along with some bags of tea on the table. The girls looks at Allan and asks, "Who is she, your girlfriend?" I feel my cheeks glow bright red.

Allan however looks indifferent. "She is only a friend, girls. Stop bothering the houseguest. He is the sister of Mr. Hermes." _Only a friend. At least he hasn't said that he hates me. That will kill me physically and mentally._ The girls share a look in between them and with mischievous grins, they sing, "Sorry father." They run up the stairs, but I don't notice them. I repeat their words in my head. Allan is a father. I feel my heart shatter. _He has found a better person, one who wouldn't stab him in the back and one who shows her love._

Allan either didn't see my ordeal, or didn't mention it. He plops two bags of green tea into two cups and pours hot water. I bit my lip, thinking. _What should I say to the man whose life I made hell? The man who trusted me, who loved me? The man who I used and dumped like yesterday's trash? The man who witnessed the murder of our daughter in the hands of the rapist I was dating? The man who I took advantage of? The man who I didn't realize I loved until it was 20 years too late? The man who found a better life without me in it? What should I say?_

Allan leans forward. "Don't worry about the girls. They are my unofficial daughters, not my biological daughters. I only have one daughter, and she's dead." I flinch at the angry tone he is using. "I never thought that the proud goddess of the hunt is here, visiting a lonely immortal." Every word causes me to flinch, the words and the tone causing metaphorical wounds across my body. I am secretly happy that the daughters are not his, and that he hasn't moved on yet, but his tone scares me.

He sighs. I open my mouth. "Allan I am so sorry…" He cuts me off.

"Look, I am flattered to see a goddess in my home. It has been a very long time, but a very fruitful time for me, living in the land beyond the gods. No one here to determine my fate. I own a small business here actually, a tourist business. My company runs the tours here, and the souvenirs. That is how I got this big house. It have very lonely for the first couple of years, until those girls came. They are now my entire life and I will not have you take them for your hunters. I am actually thinking of adopting them soon." He calms down at the mention of the two. My heart sank. _Maybe he has moved on. I shouldn't blame him._ He looks at me and sips his tea. "How is mother doing? And Orion?"

I found the courage to speak. "She is very worried about you, Allan. Why haven't you contacted her?" I didn't bother answering about Orion. Allan doesn't seem to notice, or he didn't care. He sighs before answering.

"I really wanted to. Believe me, I really do. I just don't want her to be in my troubles, and knowing her, I would have been found a long time ago." I was sad, but it was true. Hera was very boastful about her first, and only, demigod son. She would have let it slip sooner than later.

Allan sips the rest of the tea and then stands up. "I know about Orion, when you put him in the stars. It's getting late and I got to drive the girls to college in the morning, because Emily's car broke down. You can stay in the guest room, first door on your right upstairs. Cya." She stops on the stairs and looks at me.

"I don't know what you are trying to play at Artemis. If you are looking for forgiveness, I forgave you years ago. If you are still here in the morning, then you want something from me. I don't care what you want or need, I just ask you stay away from me in my life. I forgive you, but trust is harder to gain. Are you trying to make my life better, or are you going to make it hell again? I don't know the answer, but in the meantime, stay the hell away from my family."

He walks up the stairs calmly while I stay rooted in the seat, frozen. I slowly sip my cold tea as a tear run down my face.

 **A/N New chapter today and it is twice as long as Chapter One. I am sorry to say this, but this story's updates will not be as fast as my other story. I haven't read the original Percy Jackson stories and this story will be borderlining the actual plot, so you will see Percy, Annabeth, and the heroes in this fanfic. I will also be releasing an oneshot based on the incident that forced Allan away from Artemis. It will be most likely an angst story, which is going to be my first time writing one. Very excited. Thank you all for favoriting and/or following my story! I did not expect a lot of you actually giving this story a go. Give me those sweet reviews!**


	3. Chapter Two

" _Thoughts"_

" **Spells"**

Artemis's POV

I wake up with a start and I look around the unfamiliar room. _Where am I? Where is the hunt? Have I… have I been raped?_ A warning then starts blaring in my head, and I dive for my borrowed pillow just in room shakes with high-pitched squeals from downstairs.

"Thank you, Mr. Allan! Wait, I should probably call you father, right?" _Father? Why would I be inside of a home?_ All the events of yesterday hits me like a bat to the face. _Oh yeah, this is Allan's home. So it wasn't just a big nightmare. Fuck, I screwed up, didn't I?_ Out my window, I see a bright flash. _One of the gods is outside. Why would a god be here though? The only person that visits here is…_

"Mr. Hermes is here! Emily, come on! We got to go tell him!" The door opens and I hear a greeting from Allan. _I guess I should go face the music, in the words of Apollo. Hades, how am I supposed after that question? I really want to make amends, but how?_ I close my eyes and concentrate. My mortal clothes wrap around my body and I reach for the doorbell.

As I walk down the stairs, I am greeted by the site of both girls cuddling on the couch in the living room, watching a cartoon. A pink-hair human jumped into the air, and breathed out fire? A blonde girl used a key to summon a mermaid? _Mortals are weird. Why would they create these things? What is the language?_ In the kitchen, Allan and Hermes are talking around the table. Allan sees me and jumps up.

"Lady Artemis, I'm glad you stayed the night! Here have some bacon, eggs, and pancakes. I also have some OJ. Here, take a seat and let me pour you a glass" He pulls out my chair for me and I sit down. Hermes and I don't talk, and Allan hums a small tune as he grabs me a glass cup and fills it with orange juice. After placing the glass down, along with a plate,te makes sure to sit on the other side of the table and resumes his talk with Hermes. My heart breaks a little, and my mind unconsciously remembers the past, where we were happily married, and this was what he always do to the Hunters and me, no matter how much we told him not to. _This is the worst. Having him here, but he isn't mine, and he probably will never be. Is this my punishment?_

"Did you tell them the truth?" Hermes asks Allan, while sipping his juice.

"Not all of it. When I adopted them today, they gained some of my abilities. They are immortal like me, and do elemental magic. I'm planning to teach them after they finish their college, which is next month. They were ecstatic that they are immortal and that they can live with each other. After their parents disowned them, they have nothing else holding them back from being immortal, except maybe Fairy Tail." Hermes and Allan share a laugh as I lean over.

"Fairy Tail? What is that? And what do you mean not all the truth? It sounds like you told them your entire life." I question Allan.

"I didn't tell them about the old gods, such as the Chinese, Japanese, Greek/Roman, and Egyptian Gods are still around. Probably for the best. They don't need to know that Hermes here is a god. They will die from embarrassment because they treat him like trash." Allan glances at Hermes, who smiles awkwardly. "Plus, they don't need to know the relationship between you and I. The girls are very protective, before I adopted them. I fear it only got worse. With untrained power, the girls are walking hydrogen bombs."

"Why are they not at school? Shouldn't they be learning biology instead of watching 'fairy tail'" Allan and Hermes look at each other in surprise.

"I thought it was your divine intervention. A pack of bears started circling around campus, and the school is afraid that the bears will attack the students. They shut down the school for the day while the police tries to fix the problem." Allan answers. Hermes nods and almost adds on, interrupted by an Iris Message.

"Hermes and Artemis, you are needed on Olympus. Bring Allan with you." Zeus says within the message. Hermes and i nod at him, and he swipes through, breaking the message. Allan glances nervously at Amy and Emily, but they are too engrossed in their cartoon to notice. He breathes a sigh of relief.

"It's time you get back to your actual family, Allan. Don't be afraid what we will say. We all understand why you left and we won't hold it against you." Hermes places a hand on Allan's shoulder, emphasizing his point. I really want to do the same, but I don't think that it will be well received. Allan laughs.

"It's not what the gods think that scares me. It's my mom. She's gonna kill me, either by scolding or by hugs." He walks over to the two cuddling on the couch.

"Girls, I have business problems to take care of. Don't make this house a mess while I'm gone, and if you are going to use the sex toys, please put them back." The girls blush bright red, but they still hug him. My jealously makes an appearance, and I fight to set it down. _It's too late for me, might as well get used to it._

The three of us walk out of door, and we teleport to the throne room.

Allan's POV

I stumble out from Hermes, grabbing my stomach in pain. _Ugh, I always hated teleporting. Glad the feeling hasn't changed._ After I start feeling better, I look around the throne room, waving at Lady Hestia, and Poseidon. I look at the front of the consul, and I wave at my mother. I blink. _Wait, wasn't mother just there?_ Mother tackles me into the ground and hugs me.

"Thank god my baby is still alive!" Mother cries.

"Mother, I'm still immortal. I technically cannot die. I will just reform very slowly." Mother blushes then hugs me unbelievably tight. I give a plea to Lord zeus, who uncomfortably coughed into his hand.

"Hera, can you please release your son so we can get on with this meeting. You can catch up later." Hera nods, the drags me to her throne. I stomps, and a mini throne appears, which she almost throws me into in.

"Seat!" She commands and I immediately jump onto it and make myself comfortable. I space out as the regular meeting went on, as I thought of my two girls. The school and my lawyer called me this morning. Apparently the two girls' families both disowned the girls and now the girls have no guardians. Normally, since the girls are in college, the disown should impact them that much, but the families took literally everything from them. With no money in the banks, the girls couldn't continue their college. Since I have a lot of money from my company, I gave the girls paper for adoption this morning. To say that they were excited is the biggest understatement of the century. My ears are still ringing from their squeals.

"Allan, will you please step into the center of the circle?" I stop thinking about my two girls and I jump off the seat, landing in the middle. I stand at attention.

"There has been large sightings of groups of monsters around the world, and since the Hunt will be dispatched to kill them, they need their guardian back. Will you accept?" Zeus questions. I notice Artemis looking at me with hope in her eyes, but I know my decision.

"I'm sorry Lord Zeus, but I can't."

"What do you mean that 'you can't'" Zeus glares at me. I explain to him.

"It's not that I don't want to be the Hunt's Guardian, it's the fact that I have two adopted daughters at home to take care of, and being the Hunt's Guardian, I cannot." Zeus looks confused.

"Why can't the girls be accepted into the Hunt?" He asks. I thought for a minute.

"Well, even though they are lesbians, they still have toys so….." Zeus finally gets what I'm hinting at.

"They aren't virgins. I'm sure that Artemis can let them join still if they pledge to stay away from males." Zeus says and Artemis nods with eagerness.

"The girls are also in school right now, and they will continue until their education is complete. It is the proper way to do it." I reply, shutting down their idea.

"It is true Father. I will not allow this if this interferes with Allan's girls' education." Athena finishes.

Zeus looks apologetic at me and says, "I'm sorry, but we also have to prove your allegiance with the gods. If you are not the Guardian of the Hunt, you will have to marry Artemis again."

Mother immediately yells. "Are you stupid Zeus? We are not subjecting my son into this poisonous marriage again! I lost him once, I'm not losing him again!"

More shouting continues before I ask, "Why can't I swear on the River Styx that I won't betray Olympus?"

"The oaths on the River Styx can have multiple loophole." Athena recits. _What side is she on?_ "A marriage to a goddess is binding. If one is married to a god, that one cannot betray Olympus, unless both parties are betraying." _Jeez, there goes my chance._

"Allan, you will be married to Artemis, and once your adopted daughters finish school, you will join the Hunt. This is my final decision and will not be countered." Zeus rose slowly into the air and flashes. Most of the other gods leave as well, leaving Mother, Artemis, and me standing in the Throne Room.

"I need to check on my Hunt and notify them of the current change. Will I see you again?" Artemis asks hopefully.

With a sigh I answer. "Since we are forced to marry each other, I guess you can lead your Hunt to my house and we can discuss terms there. Just notify me a day before you get there, I need time to set up enchants for more rooms for the Hunters." Artemis nods and leaves like the rest.

"That bitch, she must tricked Zeus into making that decision. I'm sorry my son, that this have to go this way." Hera glares at the spot where Artemis used to be.

"Well it happened, and we can't change it. I'm just going to stay away until I can prove my loyalty. Then maybe Zeus can dissolve the marriage." I answer.

"Where were you by the way? Couldn't you tell that I was worried? Why did you tell Hermes, and not your dear mother?" Mom takes my right ear and pulls it.

"Ow ow ow! I'm sorry mother! Hermes only knew because he delivered the wrong mail to me by accident!" To my relief, Mom releases my ear. I immediately rub my ear, trying to get the feeling back into it.

"Why don't you tell me about the lovely two daughters you mentioned. They sound lovely. Are you sure that they are your daughter and not your lovers? I'm sure that you only said that for a reason not to go to the Hunt." Mom looks at me mischievously.

I sigh. "They are my daughters mother. I have the papers on me and everything. Actually I am pretty sure that they would like to meet you. I'm sure they will love you." I hand the adoption papers to Mom. she hands them back without a look.

"I was only teasing dear. I am the goddess of Family. I would love to visit my granddaughters." I whisper my house address to Mom, who grabs me and flashes me over to my home.

Artemis's POV

 _I can't believe that Father made Allan marry me. I love Allan, but this is too sudden for him. I love this decision, but he most likely will not. I will have to make it up to him, if he lets me. He probably thinks this is my fault as well. Why does every good thing that happens to me also destroy me? I wonder how Amy and Emily will think about me. I hope Allan won't tell them about our previous relationship. I need their help in getting Allan to accept me again._

The hunters gather around me as I absorb my thoughts. Thalia pats me on my shoulder.

"Lady., Artemis, what's going on?" I look at the confused faces of my Hunters.

"We are getting our Guardian back next month girls!" One half of the Hunt cheers, while the rest look even more confused.

Atlanta comes over. "You found Allan? He agrees to be our Guardian again? DID YOU GUYS MAKE AMENDS AND ARE YOU GUYS MARRIED AGAIN?" She screams in my face, and Thalia looks even more confused.

"Whose Allan? Why is there a male Guardian? Why is there a Guardian in the first place? Why is it a male? Were you forced into a marriage? WHY IS THERE A MALE GUARDIAN?" Thalia questions repeatedly. I sigh and facepalm. _This is going to take the entire day, isn't it?_

 **A/N sorry for the late updates. I have some family issues, along with some mental issues and I find it hard to continue to write this fanfiction, along with my other fanfiction. Also, sorry if the chapter is a bit short, I didn't want to leave you guys with nothing this week. There has been a couple of PMs for this story and I would like to clarify. ALLAN IS NOT PERCY JACKSON. PERCY JACKSON IS A DIFFERENT CHARACTER THAT WILL PROBABLY JOIN THE PLOT. ALLAN IS MY OC.** **I don't understand how people mixed these two together. Anyways I will try to write longer chapters and update faster. Give me those sweet reviews!**


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N Review answers!**

 **Nihal27 - Yea, I got a lot of PM's asking me why I changed Percy's name. XD I wanted to clear it up, so I won't get spammed again. I am glad that you like this story!**

 **aVeryPissedOffDwarf - Wow thanks! I try not to have too many grammar mistakes or spelling ones, but there are bound to be some considering that English is my second language. Fun Fact! This story actually started with my Freshmen writing project. I figured that I wanted to expand on that, hence this fanfiction. Thanks for the support!**

 **FandomsAllDayEveryDay - Wow, I don't really know what to say. You are an awesome human being. Wow. I knew some of you readers like this story, but I wasn't expecting someone to write a whole paragraph. You are the reason that I still continue to update despite everything going on around me. You are the reason that I'm still doing this, and I thank you. The review came during what I can consider the worst point of my life, and I'm not afraid to say that these reviews actually saved me. I can not stress how much I appreciate you and thank you FandomsAllDayEveryDay.**

 **That's all of the reviews!**

* * *

" _Thoughts"_

" **Spells"**

Allan's POV

"I'm sorry for all of this." Artemis whispers to me, as we watch my (or ours, but I refuse to acknowledge that) children play with the little hunters outside. I send her a confused look. _What does she mean? She was the one to drag me into this. This marriage is solely benefiting her, it has nothing to do with me._

"I wanted to take things slow. You know, like becoming friends first, then moving up the chain. I wanted to earn your trust first, but right now that isn't possible anymore, isn't?" She explains, with a sight bit of hope seeping in at the end. _So it isn't directly her fault for this. I don't believe that Artemis is lying, but again my gut feeling could be wrong. As the son of Hera, it is my duty to make this marriage work, even if I'm forced into it. That is what mother would do._

"I wouldn't say that it is impossible to earn my trust back. Actually since we are married, I assume that we are living in this house until the girls graduate, correct?" I wait to receive a headnod from Artemis before continuing.

"It would allow me to keep tabs on you, and therefore earn my trust faster." I am rewarded by a happy and beautiful grin from Artemis, lighting up her entire face. _Dammit._ I quickly turn around to keep her from seeing my blush. _Dammit Allan. It's been centuries since you left the Hunt, and you still have feelings? You idiot, you will only get hurt. She can earn your trust, but don't let her take your heart. Once this event runs its course, offer a divorce and get the hades out of there. First of all, escape before you do something that you'll regret._

"If you're thirsty, I got some drinks in the fridge. I'm going to go bond with the Hunters." I say over my shoulder. Artemis gets up.

"Do you want me to come if it gets violent?" She asks me.

Not wanting her to follow, I respond. "Nah, I want to do this by myself. If you're there, they will 'befriend' me because of you. To earn someone's trust, one's got to do it themselves." _Oh Hades, I'm going to die. The new Hunters are going to kill me. Oh Allan from the 8th dimension, how did you get the Shepherds to trust you? (_ _ **A/N The Allan from The Guardian of the Fell Dragon**_ _)_ I slowly walk down the steps to my demise.

Artemis's POV

I watch as the oldest Hunters tackle him to the ground. They are all crying, probably tears of joy as they wrap around Allan, immobilizing him. His two adopted daughters join the pile of Hunters. _He was always good with the children. He probably hates me. If I am in his shoes, I would hate me. I fucking abandoned him and our daughter._ I almost break down in tears at the mention of our late daughter. _My sweet Diana. The light in our dark lives. It's all because of me at Fate had to take this turn. It was my indirect decision that snuffed the light from our lives, and took Allan away from me. It's a miracle that Allan's giving me another chance. I'm not letting this chance escape. I will have Allan back if it's the last thing I will ever do!_ I dry my tears and look around. No one saw me cry thankfully. I walk into the house for a glass of water and I encounter Hera sitting at the table sipping her tea.

"How's the marriage doing?" Hera asks me as I grab a water bottle from the refrigerator.

"Technically, we are fiancees. The wedding isn't till Amy and Emily graduate." I remark as I sit down next to her. I'm not one for black tea.

"You might as well be married. Zeus ordered you and the Hunters to live in this house until the wedding. Its like you all are one big happy family." Hera turns around and looks around the house. "It's a big house too, even without the enhancements to accommodate the Hunters."

I take a sip from my water bottle. "How did Amy and Emily take the info that you are their grandmother?" I ask and Hera laughs.

"They were very excited, and even more when I brought them gifts to make up all the birthdays I missed." Hera claps happily. "They love me."

I look darkly into my water bottle. "Lucky you. They don't seem to like me. They took the first chance to escape me." I sigh as I continue on. "They don't like the idea that I am marrying Allan. They think that I will break his heart."

"It has happened before. It could happen again if it's you that we are talking about." Hera says innocently as she looks out the window watching Allan playing around with all the Hunters. I glare at her. _I don't need to remember my worst mistake. I just want things to go back how they were before._ I open my mouth to retort when the back door open and Amy and Emily walk in holding hands.

Hera coos softly at them, making them blush.

"Hi Grandma! We are going to our bedroom because Father is treating all of us to a buffet!" They both say, while avoiding my gaze. They quickly run up to their room and lock the doors. _It seems like I need to earn the trust of Allan's girls if I want even a chance to talk to Allan._ The Hunters come in single-file.

"Hello Lady Hera and Lady Artemis, we are going to our room to change into mortal clothes for our trip." The Hunters, led by Thalia, walk into their room and lock the door. Allan comes in rubbing his head.

"Hades, I forgot how energetic the Hunters are. Especially that punk one. Where did you even find her and how did she become Lieutenant? I thought Phoebe was next in line." He straightens up.

"I am treating all of us at the buffet that my company owns. We should probably go up and change into mortal clothing." He declares. "Come on Artemis, let's let changed I guess." Reluctantly, he waves me over and I follow him into our shared bedroom. Our room was originally designed for one person with one small closet, a desk, and a single twin bed, but with the help of magic, he was able to make the room twice as big, with a king sized bed, two walk-in closets on each side and a large bathroom. There is a large window that "sees all". It's apparently a magic-infused window that allows the viewer to see anywhere. I really haven't tried it yet, so I don't know whether Allan's pulling my leg or not. Without a glance at me, Allan walks into his closet and closes the door. _I should probably do that too._

I walk into my closet and close the door. I turn around and almost let out a scream. _Why are there so many dresses? I don't even own any of these!_ A letter is created out of thin air, and I grab it.

Hello Artemis,

You will thank me later.

~Aphrodite

 _Oh Hades. Guess I should make the most out of this situation._ I go down the rows , looking for the perfect dress. I end up pulling out a light green strapless dress that stops at my knees, with a silk silver belt. The dress fits perfectly, and it emphasizes my curves. _I guess having a goddess of love helping you has its perks._ I choose green flats to go along with the dress, and I step out of my closet at the same time as Allan. Allan looks at me, then quickly looks away and makes for the door without any acknowledgement towards me. Hurt, I follow him out and sees my hunters and daughters all dressed up already.

Allan's POV

 _Dammit Artemis, why do you have to look like that? It's getting harder to avoid my feelings if you are dressed like that._

"Daddy!" Amy and Emily shout as they tackle me. As I try to regain my balance with two young adults clinging onto me, Mother talks to Artemis in low voices. I give them a curious glance, but Mother waves me off. She instead motions towards me to the front porch. With a confused look sent to Artemis, I follow my mom.

Once I step on the front porch, Mother grabs my shoulders.

"Something is stirring. We do not know what but Apollo has an idea. If Apollo is right, we are doomed. Zeus put all gods on standby because he fears for an unseen attack. Be prepared for anything." She whispers to me.

"What could put all gods into a frenzy?" I whisper back and Mother's face darken.

"You are still too young to know this. Pray that it will never happen." Mother responds and then flashes away, leaving me alone. _I'm too young? What the Hades? I wonder what got Mother so scared? Dammit, with my luck I will have to be sent out. That's the price of being a glass cannon I guess._ I steel myself as I walk back, ready to take the girls out, already crying at the imagined cost of the night.

 **A/N Again a short chapter. Sorry guys, I don't know what to say. Things are really hard right now, but I don't want to but this story on hiatus. I also don't want to update like once every two weeks, so chapters will be shorter than regular until my life turns around. Sorry guys. Be sure to leave a review!**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N Time for me to answer some reviews!**

 **TheMag1c1an - Thanks for your support!**

 **And that's all! xD**

 **Please review so I can hear some feedback and respond!**

* * *

" _Thoughts"_

" **Spells"**

Allan's POV

I collapse in my bed, exhausted. _Who knew that the Hunters would eat the whole buffet dry. Thank god I reserved the entire place before we got there._ The shower starts in the bathroom and I jump. I am still getting used to living with Artemis again, or anyone of the Hunters. Hades, that took a lot of power to enchant the house to accommodate 30 more people. Of course, Emily and Amy loved the idea of living with 30 more young adults and teenagers. They probably also love the idea of watching them bend over to grab their bags before walking to their rooms. _I don't think the hunters just need to watch out for males. Maybe when everything goes back to normal, more people will join the gay train._

The door opens and Artemis walks out, refreshed from her long shower on our bathroom. _I don't understand why females take so long._ Artemis looks at me awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other repeatedly. I send her a confused look. _What does she want now?_

"Umm… What exactly is the sleeping arrangements?" She asks shyly. _Oh. I'm so stupid. I never told her._

"Well if we are going to get married again, I have to get used to sleeping with someone again. You probably are still used to the idea of sleeping with a someone, judging how Orion's constellation was only put up recently, but it's been a couple of centuries since I shared a bed." I explain to her. I turn around to grab my cup of water I brought up, and took a sip, completely missing the hurt look Artemis has on. She slowly make her way to the other side of the bed and climbs in. _This is going to take some time to get used to._ I let a small sigh. _Time does seem to like to repeat. The last girl I sleep with is Artemis, and the first girl I sleep with since the incident is Artemis. Fates, please just kill me now._ I make sure that I am near the edge of the bed, one small roll and I will fall over, away from Artemis. _This is why I summoned the biggest bed. We can share a bed, but there is still a large sizable space between us._ I smile as I slowly slip away into the land of dreams.

Artemis's POV

 _It hurts. My heart hurts. Everything hurts. And the worst part? It's all my fault._ I slowly sit on the left side of the bed and I see my supposed fiancee slowly inch his way to the edge of the bed, the farthest he can get away from me. It reminds me of the past, except the roles have changed. Back then, I would sleep at the edge, because I hated my husband. I hated that we were married, and that I was not married to Orion. My actions hurt him, and I relished in his pain. I always made sure that Allan knew that during the daytime, I messed around with Orion, that I gave Orion my maidenhood, that the only reason I came back is because our marriage. Because I did not want to disappoint our daughter, who Allan created by enchanted clay, a lot like the first humans. I basically rubbed in his face every day, and I will drag Orion to have sex over all of Allan's stuff. And Allan was not able to leave, because his vow which he swore on the River Styx. The River actually gave him pity and released him from the vow. I was so horrible that the River gave pity!

Now, I am stuck with the same treatment. _It hurts. why does it hurt so bad? I should be ashamed that it hurts because I am the one who caused it. Plus it never will hurt me more than Allan._ It definitely hurt Allan more back then. We lived together, but I almost never was home. I will only stay the night, and leave the next day. I bullied him everyday, when I wasn't with Orion. I knew all his secrets, and used it against him. I told him everyday that I never loved him. Now, I only have to deal with a one-sided love, way favorable than what Allan went through. _He probably extremely hates me. I wouldn't blame me. I just want to go back in time, and slap my past self in the face, hard._

I look over to Allan sleeping peacefully. His nose twitches slightly as he softly snores. He looks vulnerable in this position. _I wonder what he did during the millenniums. I mean, despite his mother being Hera, he isn't really Greek. His father was from Asia. Allan didn't really associate himself with the city-states. Did he join Rome?_ _Probably not, he probably found a place here and stayed here. I mean, the constellation of Orion was put up a couple of centuries ago, but Allan didn't notice the time difference._ Another thought crosses my mind. _Did he have a girlfriend? Or a wife? Did he have actual biological children, not ones of clay, that died of old age?_ _Did he give his virginity to another woman?_ That final thought stays in my head, and I swallow multiple hints of jealousy. _Why should I feel jealous? I pushed him away. It should be natural he gives it away to another woman. But it hurts alot._ I make myself comfortable in the bed, and watch the backside of Allan, as he snoozes away. A few tears drip out of my eyes, as I slowly drift away, full of dreams filled with Allan with a mysterious woman.

* * *

I wake up screaming as I snap out of my nightmare. In my nightmare, I watch as Orion tiptoes into Allan's tent, and bring out his staff. Allan runs across the camp, yelling at Orion. Orion snaps the staff, and the link between the staff and Allan breaks, knocking Allan unconscious. I try to stop Orion from tying a weakened Allan up against a nearby pole with celestial bronze chains, but my feet stays rooted. He walks out of my vision and enters some time later with Diana. He slaps Allan, who wakes up. Orion then proceeds to rape Diana in front of Allan, who thrashes around, trying to escape. Allan is unable to, and he listens helplessly to Diana's screams of pain, and Orion's screams of pleasure. I watch in horror as Orion snaps Diana's neck, and Allan's eyes water. Allan screams of pure hatred, horror, and helplessness shatter my existence and wakes up the entire camp. Orion releases Allan finally, who runs for his daughter's body and holds her close, crying. Orion laughs then runs out of my vision. I try to move. To go to Allan. To hold my dead daughter. But I can't. Orion comes in with my past self, and I watch as Orion feeds lies to me. I watch as my past self believe in the lie that Allan killed our daughter. I tried to scream at my past self, that Orion killed Diana and not Allan. No sound comes out. A woman suddenly appears at Allan's side.

"I release Allan, the son of Hera, Husband of Artemis, Battlemage of Lightning, from his vow. All vows currently broken will result in no punishment." The woman, Styx, says soberly. She takes a hold of Allan and flashes out of the camp, and out of my life.

My heart beats rapidly as I sit up on the bed. The same nightmare has been haunting me ever since I realized that Orion raped and killed the Hunters that I thought were missing. It got worse when I found out that I was the exact reason he left the Hunt. I had other nightmares of Allan perishing to an unseen enemy, or that he suicided. Those also have a regular occurrence, but the death of Diana was the one which hurt me the most.

"Is everything alright there Artemis?" Allan's blurred eyes stare at me, blinking away the sleepiness. I try to answer, but I break down in sobs. Allan looks concerned. He quickly moves to my side of the bed, and holds me tight. It only makes my sobs worse as I remember the past. The memories of previous hugs did this no justice. I grab Allan, and pull him even closer, sobbing into his chest. I feel Allan stiffen for a bit, before relaxing and slowly stroke my back.

"That must be one hell of a nightmare you had there." Allan comments as I slowly stop crying. Not trusting my voice, I only nod at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks me concerned. I almost burst into another round of ties at his kindness, but I hold back.

"I'm not comfortable talking about it now. Maybe later. Sorry about your shirt. I think I ruined it." I motioned to his shirt.

"This old thing? I don't mind, I have more of these shirts." Allan laughs. The phone on Allan's nightstand starts to ring. He looks confused for a second after reading the caller ID, and picks up the phone.

"Dude, it's 3 o'clock in the morning. What do you want?" He asks into the phone. His face looks concerned, then switches to surprise.

"What the hades? Are you sure?" He asks into the phone. He listens for a bit.

"I'm going to check it out in the morning. Thanks Steven. Have a nice night, or morning. Whatever you call it." He replies before ending the call. He turns to me with a serious face.

"That was Steven, son of Hermes. He just uncovered a demigod camp on California. Did Camp Half-blood split or something?" He asks me. I sigh. _Well, at least I know that he didn't go to Rome._

* * *

"So all of the gods have a split personality since roman gods are completely different. Huh, wouldn't want to be any of you. Hehe, I'm glad the Greeks forgot about me. I don't want to become a Roman god or something." Allan says after I finish telling him everything.

"So since my mother chose to call herself Juno, what did you choose." He asks innocently, not realizing that I am not panicking on the inside. _Holy Hades, what am I supposed to tell him? How will he react? What should I do?_ He looks patently at me, and I decide to come clean with the truth.

"I call myself Diana." I look at Allan's face for any signs of anger. "I wanted to honor our daughter and I wanted her name to stay in history forever. This was the best way."

"Oh…" He stares at me. It look like he wanted to say more, but he refrains from doing so. A knock on the door alerts both of us.

"Hey daddy! Emily is hungry so can you please make some food for us?" Amy's voice cut through the silence. Allan sighs and gets off our bed. _Why is Emily and Amy wake at this time?_ I look at the clock. It is 8:30 a.m. My explanation must have taken most of the night. I send a silent look of apology to Allan. He sees my look and waves it off.

"Coming dear!" He shouts through the door, and Amy walks away, content that she got her way. He turns to me.

"It's alright. Either way I would have waken up early to check out the camp. With your explanation, i don't have to fly over there. I guess that you don't want me to tell the Greeks about this?" He asks me. I shake my head.

"Its best not to." I reply. Allan stares at me, then sighs.

"Dammit, now I have to lie to Steven. I hate lying." He groans.

"That was one of your best traits. You were always honest, and always believed in the good of people. That's one of the the reasons why I loved and married you." I smile at him.

"Unfortunately that didn't stop you from going against my back. You can stay in bed for another, I say, 40 minutes? I'm making some pancakes." He walks into his closet, puts a shirt and shorts, and walks out the door without looking at me.

 **A/N Don't you love writer's block? I certainly do. I have no idea where this story is going guys. I will probably do a timeskip, because I doubt that anything weird can happen in one year, and I don't know how many chapters this one year is going to take. What do you guys think? If I'm doing the timeskip, it will start with either the BOTL or the "final battle". Answer in the reviews! Thank you guys for staying with me in this story. Updates should come faster in the future, hopefully one every other day, although I'm not that hopeful. Oh yea, that one shot that I was planning to write isn't going to be a oneshot. I decided that it would focus on Allan's past, slowly incorporate the Hunt, how he became Artemis's husband, and the betrayal. Plus how he meets Emily and Amy. That story will not come out anytime soon, but will come out when I have enough time for three stories. Send me some reviews!**


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N Time to answer some reviews!**

 **TheMag1c1an - Thanks! I admit, the previous chapter isn't what I imagined it would be, but it came out okay. Writer's block was hitting me hard. xD**

 **aVeryPissedOffDwarf - The one shot has turned into a multi-chapter story. I realized that I should probably explain Allan's history and how he became a battlemage, not just the incident. The first chapter will come out on Wednesday!**

 **Nihal27 - This is my fault in that I never really explained Allan. It's been a long time since this betrayal and he actually forgave Artemis for the betrayal. He isn't one to hold grudges, and his fatal flaw also helped a little. He also tries to distance himself from Artemis. He hates her for what happened, but in his heart, he still loves her, which is why he tries to comfort her last chapter. He also knows that it wasn't her decision to get married again, so he just distance himself from her. He will be very neutral unless Artemis regains his trust. I hope that I answered your question, and if not, I will try to explain more next chapter.**

 **That's all of the reviews for this chapter! Review so I can answer some more!**

-One Year Later-

Allan's POV

I feel myself grin at the happy sight of Emily and Amy, and the Hunt, running in the backyard with my daughters' friends, shooting water guns. They just graduated yesterday and tonight, we are packing for New York City. During the past year, I had explained about Olympus and the gods being alive and the what not and as a result, Hermes got beat up. Artemis walks up behind me and we watch the chaos that is happening outside.

"The Hunters are sad that they are leaving this place. They have gotten used to waking up in a bed." She says while shaking her head.

"You think they are the only ones sad? I lived here since Greece fell. This is the first I ever walked out of this place. This is the true home of Emily and Amy. They finally found a home that accepted them." I reply while shake my head. "At least Zeus let me keep this house. I am still allowed to come back to check on my business."

Emily and Amy along with the horde hungry girls drops their guns and start walking back to the house.

"I should probably go and prepare for something to eat." I walk outside to the grill, leaving Artemis looking sadly at my back. _Hades, there are like 50 girls here! Why did I let Emily and Amy bring so much friends over?_ I fire up the grill and place 10 patties on it.

"Hey daddy! What'cha making?" Emily asks me as the horde of girls get closer.

"Im making hamburgers and hotdogs for you all." I reply as I flip the patties to the other side. A large collective 'yeah' rise through the hungry horde.

"You are the best Dad!" Amy hugs me and then runs back to her friends. I feel a large grin appear on my face. _That's why I allowed so many people over._

"Amy and Emily! Can you please help Artemis set up the table?" I call out to them as I take the ten finished patties of the grill and put ten new ones.

"Alexa, can you please play party playlist?" I shout over to my Amazon Echo Speaker and the silence is filled with high beat music, mostly pop songs, with the occasional J-Pop and K-Pop. With a cheer, all the girls get up and start dancing, and I hum to myself as I finish the patties and start grilling the hot dogs. Artemis walks up to me.

"They seem to be having fun. Never would I imagine that the Hunt will be caught dancing like that." She says while smiling at the group of young adults.

"Never would I imagine that the Hunt will get hooked up with Fairy Tail and Attack on Titan." I retort and Artemis laughs.

"Do me a favor please. Can you please carry these hamburger patties to the tables? Amy and Emily should already put up the buns and the condiments." I instruct Artemis and she grabs the platter of patties and walks down. I return to my grilling as I take off the finished wieners and plop new ones on the grill. I large flash appears behind me. I make sure that the wieners will be alright, before I turn back and hug the visitor.

"Hi Mother! Today is a great day to visit! Emily and Amy are having a party right now. I'm sure that they will love to see you." I exclaim.

"That's lovely! I'm here to inform you that your temple is complete. Unfortunately, since you are about to be married to Artemis, your temple is next to hers. How are things right now?"

"I have been avoiding her for the past year. Its best to not become attached for my wellbeing. I want out after this fiasco is done. Anyways, I thought that I would be living in a penthouse near the Empire State Building? I'm not a God, just a lonely immortal."

"You are my only son, and the last of the battlemages. You deserve a temple and Athena greatly loved the project." She hugs me. "My baby is finally going to live near me! You better come visit every other day!"

"Geez Mom… come on, let's watch the horde of human monsters devour these meats." I grab the platter of wieners and take them towards the party tables. When I place the the platter down, the party members swarm the poor meats, and after a minute, separate to reveal a shining empty platter. Mom looks at the empty plates and platters and I laugh as I put the dishes onto a nearby cart and begins to wheel them towards the house.

"Wow… I was going to reprimand you for that insult, but human monsters are putting it lightly." Mom says surprised. I laugh.

"Go back outside and enjoy time with your grandchildren and Artemis. I got the dishes." I declare as I start scrubbing.

"Sure dear. Holler if you need any help." Mother claims as we walks out. Before she steps out though, she looks at me. "You can't avoid her for all eternity. I know how you feel, but try to reconcile. She changed a lot, and she regrets everything. Maybe you will get your perfect life."

 _I know I can't just keep running away, but I will try to avoid her for as long as I can._

* * *

"Christ, this is a huge temple. Are we going to live inside of there?" Amy points to our temple. Emily smacks Amy on the head lightly.

"Idiot, you can't use Christian names here! You might offend someone here SINCE WE ARE LIVING IN OLYMPUS!" Emily scolds Amy. Amy giggles and kisses Emily.

"I'm sorry Em! Was that a good apology?" Amy asks and Emily blushes. I smile at them, but notice the bystanders watching. A couple of boys leers at my girls and I glare at them. To further scare them away, I sent a small bolt of lightning through them, shocking them. They run away as fast as they can. _Ahh, being a protective dad is amazing._

"Come on girls. Let's go in and find our rooms. We were invited to the feast tonight in honor of us three so the faster we get in here, the faster we can get there." I make my way into the temple, with the girls behind me. I take out my staff, and the lights on the temple wall lights up and opens. The girls giggle and run in.

"Holy shit! It's just like home!" Emily shouts and as I walk in, I realize that it is true. It's exactly like my old home, but with larger space, and more hallways

"Wow! We never had this at home!" Amy's voice drifts through the hallways and Emily races down towards her.

"No running in the hallways!" I yell at Emily, but she doesn't respond.

"Holy shit! We should play CS:GO here! It will be a 3D version!" Emily's voice drifts through the room. _What? What do they mean about 3D version?_ I walk down the hallways and I look through the new rooms that my temple have instead of my old home. When I reach the rooms, my jaw drops. There are two very small rooms, next to each other with Amy's and Emily's name on the top of the door, slightly bigger than a closet. The walls and ceilings itself are TV panels, while the floor dips down slightly, with a moving floor on the slopes of the dip

"Amy, come here! I'm going to try it!" Emily shouts and Amy walks out the other room. Emily instructs me to push on a button on the door, which turns on the tv's.

"Wow, it's already logged me on Steam. Nice!" Emily exclaims as a tablet pops in front of her. _What the Hades is "Steam"? Who names a program after a state of water?_ She scrolls before selecting a game. After a few more button pushing, she enters a multiplayer server. The tablet disappears and a gun appears in Emily's hands. She runs up the slope of the floor, the moving floor keeping her on the bottom of the small dip. She turns around and aims the gun at her enemy and presses the trigger. The gun fires imaginary rounds and the enemy goes down.

"I need to try this! Emily, hold on! I'm gonna join!" Amy runs to her game room and pushes the button. The tv room turns on and she runs in. _Wow… props to Athena and Hephaestus for designing this. I wonder what other surprises Athena has._ I spend the rest of noon exploring the temple. Along the way, I found out I have five servants, three girls, and two boys.

"You don't really have to do this. I've been alone for a couple of centuries so I know how to take care of myself." I said to the presumed leader of the servants. The leader, who is the oldest and a girl, bows towards me.

"Even though you can take care of yourself, it is mandatory that each temple has servants, Lord Allan. It has been my life's dream to serve you, along with the others." She bows deeper and the rest of the servants bows as well.

I shrug. "Well if you want to do it, sure I guess. But please don't call me Lord. It makes me sound old. What are your names?" The servants introduce themselves to me and I try to remember their names. The blonde girl is named Rachel, and her brother, the blonde boy is called Steven. The redheaded girl and boy are both called Morgan, and the green-headed girl, who is a dryad, is called Mimosa. After introducing myself to the ten cooks in a giant version of my kitchen back home, I walk back to the TV rooms.

"Girls! Come out! We need to get ready for the feast tonight!" I call out and with grumbles, the girls disconnect and we walk upstairs to meet with Rachel, Mimosa, and Male Morgan.

"We are ready to serve, Master and Mistress." They declare as they bow. Looking confused, Emily and Amy are usher into their room, while Morgan follows me into my room, where Steven is ready. They both prepare me for the feast and I walk out of my room in time of Emily and Amy, who are holding hands.

"Wow, you girls look so beautiful! Try not to break too many hearts." I praise them, and they blush.

"Thank you daddy!" They both exclaim, before glomping me. As we walk out of the temple, I wave to the five servants.

"Those servants are nice. I could get used to living like this." Emily wraps an arm around Amy, and Amy snuggles onto her shoulder.

"Remember girls about the five rules." I say and the girls sigh.

"1. Don't take home any boys or girls. 2. Keep all drinks in hand, and discard any ones that we leave because it might be spiked. 3. No alcohol for us, because we get drunk very easily. 4. Don't stay with males for a long extended time. 5. Always have fun." They drawl.

"Good girls! Always remember those rules! Now does anyone know where the party is?" I declare, and my question is greeted by two facepalms. None of us remembers where we are supposed to go.

 **A/N How do you like about this new chapter? Updates will come faster now as I try to stay with a schedule. I will try to update this story on Monday, Friday, and Sunday, while my other story, The Guardian of the Fell Dragon, will be updated on Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday.** **For those who wonder why Wednesday is full, that's because I will update a new story coming out. I haven't determine what the title will be, but the story is about the backstory of Allan, who he is, how he became the last battlemage, his marriage to Artemis, his late daughter Diana, and what you all want to see, the betrayal that separated Allan from Artemis! The first chapter of the story will come out next Wednesday and will be updated once a week. Any thoughts, comments, concerns on my schedule? Leave a review or PM me. This will be hard for me to get used to, since writing is a new thing for me, but I will try this new schedule and see how I do. Leave me those sweet reviews!**


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N. Review answers!**

 **TrueChildOfTheOlympians - A lot of people have expressed their view on this story, and it's a bit mixed honestly. Right now, I'm going wherever my mind takes me, but I seriously doubt that Allan will get back together with Artemis, unless the readers want them to.**

 **CuriousGuest - Everyone is entitled to their opinions. Some people like OC's, some people don't. If you can't tell, I am a fan of OC's. If you don't like it, then you can go read other stories. I know that the Guardian of the Hunt idea is also overdone, but I also won't stop me, obviously. No one is telling you to read this fanfiction. But there is one thing that I was confused about. I don't know whether it is because of my weak understanding of English, but did you say that she became a virgin goddess** **after** **she got fucked? Now there is thousands of different interpretations about the greek myths, because they were never written down. But I never heard of one where Artemis became a Virgin Goddess after she created the Hunt. I believed that she decided to become one when she was five. Well, I'm basing this off of the version of the myths that I learned in class, since Rick Riordan doesn't specify. I never saw any myths that had Artemis become a Virgin Goddess after creating the Hunt. If maybe you were trying to say that she wouldn't be a maiden goddess, then you will be correct. I was aware that this is fanfiction, where I can warp stuff slightly to my heart's content. That would include myths. Plus, this happens in an AU. Myths probably won't be the same as in this world. I'm sorry if you had any hopes of me rewriting, but I'm going to continue, until I run this fanfiction into the ground. And if you don't like it, no one is forcing you to read it.**

 **Sorry guys about the large rant up there. Now back to the story!**

* * *

Allan's POV

The party was in full swing when we got there. Currently, I'm sitting down in a chair in the corner, keeping an eye on the two girls having fun on the dance floor. I take a sip from the glass of cola in front of me. I never really liked alcohol, I was always a fan of the recently invented "soda" as the mortals called it. I am a big fan of Pepsi, I would like to shake hands with the creator. My musing is interrupted by Artemis, who takes a seat next to me.

"Did you hear the news?" She asks.

"What, that we are getting married soon?" I reply.

"Yea, about that. Hera managed to get Father call off the marriage." She says nervously. I look at her confused.

"You're not pulling my leg, aren't you." I question her. She was about to reply before Mother comes up with a radiant grin.

"Allan! Guess what? I managed to get your marriage cancelled!" She calls out, not noticing Artemis besides me.

"Wow, you weren't kidding." I say to Artemis, surprised. I then turn to my Mother. "I expect that there are some other thing that Zeus ordered me to do then."

"That's true." Mother replies, before glaring at Artemis. "You still have to become the Hunt's Guardian. You also have to share a tent with Artemis, and your daughters also have to join the Hunt. You are allowed to marry someone else, as long as they are linked to Olympus."

"Oh. That's a lot better than I imagined." I say in surprise. "Getting Emily and Amy to join the Hunt won't be that hard. The girls are fully gay for each other. Plus, they have formed relations with the Hunters. At least if I marry, I would be with one that I love."

"Dad, come dance with me!" Emily comes up, and grabs my hand.

"Well if you excuse me ladies, I have a dance with a beautiful girl waiting for me." I declare, making Emily giggle, before she drags me onto the floor. Currently a slow tango is being played, so I put my left hand on my daughter's waist, and hold her hand in my right hand, and leads her around the dancefloor. Emily giggles one more.

"I never expected you to be this good at dancing Dad!" She chirps.

"There is a lot of things that you don't know about your old man. Do you know that I have a rock collection." I retort, making Emily giggle more.

"A matter of fact, I do. There are impressive rocks." She replies and sticks her tongue at me and I laugh.

"How are you enjoying this party?" I ask. Her face brightens and replies.

"It's awesome! There are a lot of nice people around here and they don't ask questions when I kiss Amy! Well, there are some perverts who wanted us to do it with them." She moves her face with disgust.

"Do I need to smack some sense with them, Emily?" I ask in concern. Emily starts laughing.

"You don't need to Dad!" I look at her in confusion. She elaborates. "Amy kicked all of them in the family jewels."

"Ouch. I kinda feel bad now. None of those perverts will ever have children." I reply, wincing in sympathy. Back in the day, Amy was a fourth degree black belt. She would go in the backyard, and break cinderblocks in the backyard, either with a fist or foot. Half of our budget was going to Home Depot to buy cinderblocks.

"Why are you hogging daddy, Emily? Can I have a turn?" I almost melt at the adorable look of anger Amy is giving Emily. Emily laughs and gives her a deep kiss, making Amy blush a bright red, and making some of the males around us leer at the two. Somehow, the ground opens up, and swallows them whole. I whistle as I put my staff away. Amy pouts at me for being mean, and I hold onto her, as I lead her around the dancefloor in a fast tango, Amy squealing the entire way.

"Are you sure you're twenty two? You act and sound like you're ten." I tease her. Amy pouts again and playfully smacks me in the arm.

"How's the party sweetie?" I ask her.

"It is the best party ever! Thank you daddy!" She squeals. "I love the dancing and the food!"

"I'm glad. This party is for you anyways." I say smiling at her, as we go around the dance floor. We go through a couple of more songs, then we retire for some food.

"Here you go guys!" I place a platter full of cheeseburgers and fries, along with three large chocolate shakes onto the table, and the girls cheer. They grab the cheeseburgers and dig in. I grab one of the shakes and slowly sip at it, looking around at the party.

"Hello dear, may we sit down?" Hera asks as he suddenly appears next to me with Zeus.

"Sure you can. Grab a seat." I reply surprised again. _Seems like this party is full of surprises._ The women start to converse with each other, about how boys are idiots, makeup, gossip, the normal girl things. I kinda sit here awkwardly with the King of Gods. Zeus and I never really talked, seeing how he cheats on his wife constantly, and I am the proof that his wife could also cheat if she wanted to. Plus I used to be married to one of his daughters. _Ugh, everything has to always get back to Artemis! When will I ever be free?_ Once the silence got unbearable, I decide to make small talk.

"How's life right now? I lived in the Land beyond Gods for a couple centuries, so I don't know what has happened." I ask Zeus. He looks shocked.

"Things are going bad right now, I admit. There has been a rise of monsters, and a couple of titans have escaped the Tartarus. I fear the worst." He replies gravely.

"Is Kronos rising again? I thought that it would have been later, considering you chopped him into small pieces. Or that's what Mother said." I say concerned.

"That's true, but Kronos has help. Some demigods have turned traitor." He confesses.

I stare at him. "Let me guess. It's mostly the minor gods' children." zeus looks at me appraising.

"How did you know?" He questions.

I look at him in shock. "With the way you big Olympians treat the minor gods and their demigods, I'm surprised that it took them this long to turn traitor. Along with the Hermes kids. Last time I checked, 100 demigods lived in the Hermes cabin. The carrying capacity was 40." Zeus has this look of recognition. I nearly fall off my chair. _It took so long for him to realize? Mother was right! He does only have two braincells!_

"Ahh. So that's the reason why they rebelled. Hmm." I hear Zeus mumble to himself, but my attention isn't on him anymore. Instead, my attention is on my two beautiful girls, who look like they are about to go to sleep.

"Ladies, I think it's about to go back home." I state as I get up. The girls mumble their agreement, before falling asleep on the table. I feel a big sweatdrop fall down my face. _Hades. Young adults and their ability to sleep anywhere at any time._ I begin wrapping the remaining cheeseburgers and fries into a box that I produced earlier thanks to my staff.

"Do you need any help? There are a bunch of servants around to help you with the girls." Mother says concerned as she looks at the sleeping forms of her granddaughters. "It's not like they are ten. You can't carry two fully developed girls on your shoulders."

I look around at the servants as they all leer at my daughters sleeping on the table. I feel a wave of overprotectiveness roll over me. _Fuck this. Time to use the staff as it is meant to be used._

" **Gravity Magic: Levitation!"**

The girls glow blue for a second, before they float into the air. They both moan a little before shifting to a more comfortable sleeping position. Zeus gasps while Mother shakes her head.

"Sometimes I forget you memorized every single magic form there is. You probably finish all your chores with some magic." She complains. He face softens. "Good night dear."

She walks away with her husband, as I am forced to try to remember the way back home, while keeping an eye on my floating daughters, making sure that they do not float into objects in their way.

* * *

 **A/N Another Chapter today! Sorry if it's late and a bit short today because of the timing. I don't know when this fanfiction will be up today. Today is my friend's birthday, so I will spend most of my time there, instead of writing. I just wrote this filler because once again, I do not want to leave you guys with nothing! For those who don't know, the Origin Story of Allan is now up. Well the first chapter of it. I hope you guys enjoyed this little scene and review!**


	8. Chapter Seven

Artemis's POV

"Wow, we never went camping before." Emily claims with Amy nodding, as they look around at the Hunt's camp. "Father always said that camping is for the weak."

Allan scoffs. "Your father didn't know crap. Camping is for the strong and mighty. Live off of the Earth, hunting for dinner, it takes a lot to camp. Unfortunately, with electronics that the mortals created, it is a lot easier to camp. If you can call it that. I miss the good old days where the Mist wasn't created and monsters ate the stupid ones. Anyways, you girls can hang out and explore the camp. I'm going to set up your tent somewhere."

He grabs a bag, and starts walking through the camp. The girls run off somewhere immediately once they got his permission, and I am left standing on my own. I decide to walk with Allan and I sprint to catch up with him. We walk together silently, until I realize that we reached my, or now our, tent. He walks in and places the bag next to his side of the bed.

"I thought that that was the tent." I tell him confused. He laughs as he exits the tent and walks to the empty space next to ours. A large flash bursts through the air, and I am forced to cover my eyes. When the flash dissipates, a normal tent occupies the space.

"That is a pretty normal tent, even though it was created by a flash that even I am forced to avert my eyes." I exclaim.

"You haven't seen the inside yet." Allan responds, and he motions me to go in.

"Oh…." It is not a normal tent. Inside, there is a space big enough for a flat, and it is all covered with… Is that stuffed animals? There are so many stuffed animals, it is hard to see that there is a floor. In the middle of the large room, there is a large king-sized bed, but it is hard to see. It wouldn't be a problem if the stuffed animals were regular sized. No, Allan had to get them all life-sized plushies. Allan walks in, and sighs.

"I told them to clean their room, but they never do." He stumbles through the maze of animals, as I follow him. I look around the room in awe. Is that a yellow mouse? Why does it have red cheeks? Allan trips on the said plush.

"Goddammit Pikachu." He mumbles, and I shoot him a glance. I never heard of a 'Pikachu". I must have seen my glance because he tries to explain it.

"A Pikachu is a Pokemon." Let it be known that explaining is not one of his strong suits. He mumbles, "Where the hell are you?"

He blindly glides his hand over the wall. With a grunt of discovery, he pushes a section of the wall, and a toy box appears in the middle of the room, next to the bed. A giant magic circle appears on top of the bow, and bars appear next to Allan. He grabs on.

"If I were you, I would grab onto the bars." He warns, and I follow his suggestion. A large tornado appears, and the stuffed animals get pulled into it. Allan and I hold onto the bars as the tornado tries to suck us in. Allan begins to count from ten under his breath. The tornado gradually starts getting smaller, as it sinks into the toybox, and when the tornado dispels, the toy box's lid snaps closed. Exhausted, I fall down in a heap.

"What the Hades was that?" I question Allan. Allan looks sheepish.

"When I adopted them, they got some of my magic skills, including creation. But again, their magic is weaker than mines, so they can't create living creatures. Instead, they could create life-sized plushies. I assume that you know the ancient rules of creation. Unfortunately, they don't want them to be destroyed, so I had to make the room bigger. As the toy box, that is a gate to a closed pocket dimension to store all of their stuffed goodies. This room is also enchanted to accommodate new goodies. For instance, if I create a hundred more stuffed dogs…" He waves his hand, and, true to his word, a hundred of stuffed dogs appears in the room. "... The room grows bigger to accommodate them."

True enough, the room walls slowly expand. Allan however waves his hand lazily in the air, and the stuffed dogs disappears. The room shrinks to its original size.

"What's the spell that sucked all the animals in for?" I ask, and Allan looks at me incredulously.

"They made 200 life-sized stuffed animals. Do you know how much time that would take to clean the room? The girls are lazy enough. The button insures that I would be able to see the floor sometimes." He says, and I facepalm. I should have seen it coming.

* * *

"Why is he here? He is not welcome here!" Christa, one of the new Hunters exclaim. She is the only Hunter who we recruited between the time that we spent at Allan's house, and when he actually got here.

"Girl, I didn't really want to be here in the first place." Allan mumbles as he sits on a nearby tree, nibbling at a chicken wrap he made earlier, as he watches over the camp. The older Hunters all turn around and give Christa a glare.

"Allan is the only worthy male that's allowed in the Hunt! He is the only special male out there!" Phoebe thunders as the the rest of the old Hunters nod to prove her point. "They even got married before!"

The rest of the Hunters tackle Phoebe, but the damage was done. Christa stares at Phoebe distrustly.

"Why isn't milady wearing a ring then? That male is like the rest of the scum of the Earth! He probably betrayed milady's heart!" She screams in triumph. The rest of the Hunters turn around to stare at me, while Allan looks away. Christa continues on. "He shouldn't be around here! He shouldn't be alive! Why have you not killed him for his ignorance, milady?"

"Actually Christa, you got it all wrong. He wasn't the one to break my heart. I was the one to break his." I say, staring at her. I would never forget the face she made. She looks like a fish, trying to breathe, while staring back at me. She then faints, smacking her head into the plate of mashed potatoes. I also won't forget the sound of Allan falling down the tree.

* * *

I was getting ready for bed, when Allan walks out of the restroom, fully clothed. He grabs his bag, which he left at his side of the bed, and prepared to walk out.

"Allan, what are you doing?" I ask him confused. "It's already dark outside."

"In case if you haven't forgotten milady, I am the Guardian of the Hunt. I must protect the Hunt at all costs, which mean night watches." He explains. Oh, that's right. He's not here on his own accord, he is here because of his forced job. "I'm only going to be out there for the first night watch. The second will be filled out by the Hawks and the Wolves."

"Mind if I come with you?" I ask him, successfully making him stop moving. He turns around slowly.

"I would advice not, milady. Even if you are a goddess, you still need your sleep." He replies. He trying to keep me away.

"And you don't?" I challenge him.

"Well milady, this isn't the first time I done this. Back then, I did this throughout the entire night. Why are you so adamant about my sleep all of a sudden anyways? I remember you had tons of fun with another male when I was gone." He retorts, and walks out without another word. While I'm left, cursing at my past self.

Allan's POV

I hum a short tune as I walk down the camp, heading towards a perfect tree that I spotted this afternoon when I was exploring the camp. The bag jiggles with my every step, as I play imaginary drums along with my humming. At the base of the tree, I set my bag down, and open it. Inside, there is a piece of paper, folded to a small square. When unfolded, the paper has a magic circle written on it. Humming, I apply a small bit of magic to it, and the tree warps into a guardhouse, complete with a searchlight, and weaponry. I grab the bag, and walk into the tower. At the top, there is a hole in the floor in the middle of a large magic circle. I take the staff off of my back, and place it into the hole. As expected, it fits perfectly, and the staff glows red. The magic circle glows with the small color, and the magic circle begins to spin rapidly. A large monitor appears from the magic circle, and when fully summoned, a large green circle appears on the monitor, mapping the whole area, aka a magical radar.

I open another compartment of the bag, revealing snacks. I slowly sit down for a long night of night-watch. Well, it would be, if there wasn't a large blimp coming straight for the watch tower. Huh. No one is supposed to know about this watch tower. It is enchanted to stay invisible, unless I allow someone to see it. And the only one who knows about it is…. I touch the blimp, and it shows the name of Artemis. Well fuck. I need to come up with a better way to avoid her. The blimp is shown entering the watch tower, and after a couple of seconds, the door closes behind me.

"I completely forgot about you having this." I hear Artemis behind me.

"Well, you don't really come here that often. You were mostly around Orion. It makes sense that you don't remember this." I grumble, as I pull out a bag of Lay's Barbecue Chips. I can almost hear the wince that Artemis has and I grin.

"I recently saw the Lighthouse towers. They look awfully similar." She comments as she looks around.

"Poseidon gave the mortals the design of my base, when you all thought I was dead." I grumble. "Stupid plagiarizing Mortals. Anyways, why are you here, milady? Bored because your boyfriend is dead?"

"I admit I made a mistake, Allan. When will you ever let it go?" She asks hurtfully behind me. I have yet to spare a glance towards her.

"Oh, so now it's my fault for not forgiving you, am I right?" I respond, annoyed.

"Uhh, yea it's kinda your fault, I believe. Why have you not forgiven me, and why do you keep bring this up?" I can almost taste the hesitation in her response.

I blew up.

"That's the fucking problem of you gods! No matter what the Hades you do, you expect everyone to forgive you, because you're the gods, and you are almighty and powerful, and nothing is your fault! Well News Flash Artemis! That wasn't a mistake you made! You can take back a mistake, you can't take back that! You ruined my entire life, and killed my daughter, and you expect me to forgive you?! If you want true forgiveness, then stay the Hades away from my daughters and me! Now get the Hades out of my tower, before I force you out of it!"

I only hear crying, and doors slamming, as Artemis runs out of my tower. Not hungry anymore, I throw my bag of chips at the farthest wall. I decide to spend the rest of the night here instead, and the time passes quickly, with no more interruptions.

A/N Sorry that this chapter is late. My family decided to go spend the entire day at the beach, and I was not allowed to bring my laptop, so no writing was accomplished. I realize how dysfunctional my family is, and I decided to create a twitter account for you guys. Its DarkNinjaGuy, and there, I will post updates of my stories, new ideas, or anything in general about FanFiction. I would also probably take prompt requests of Fire Emblem Awakening or Percy Jackson if I have any time. If I am forced to no upload or not have enough time, I will post on twitter why. Leave a review!


	9. Average Day of Allan

6:30 AM (Catching Breakfast)

"Get the fuck back here!" I shout as I chase after a deer. Who knew catching deer would be so hard? The deer, panicking, only runs faster. "Why is this so hard to do?"

The deer keeps running through the forest, as I follow it, until it collapses from exhaustion.

"Finally! Now where is the camp now?" I ask myself, as I try to remember the way back. That wasn't my problem. Around me, angry deer surround me as I pick up my prize. "Fuck!" I start sprinting at a random direction, and the angry deers run after me, ready to kill me.

"Why do I get myself into these situations?" I shout to no one, as I run as fast as I can. "Wait, I'm a battlemage! I can fight!"

"Fire Magic: Incinerate!"

7:00 (Breakfast)

I walk into camp happily with several deers on my back, cooked to perfection, while my first one I caught, who has not been cooked, I throw to the wolves. Artemis and the rest of the Hunt look at me in confusion.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I ask them.

"No. While, we are happy to have deer for breakfast, we asked for rabbits instead." Artemis replies, and I facepalm.

"Of course you did." I answer, as I fall down, tired. "Of fucking course you did."

7:30 AM (Hanging out with daughters)

"How do you girls like the Hunt?" I ask my two daughters as they practice archery. I'm just relaxing on top of this tree. Man, the one thing I missed from the Hunt is these trees. The ones back at Alaska are way too hard.

"This place is fun! We get to run around, play with other girls of our age, and kill puny males!" They chorus. I blink my eyes in surprise. I did not expect that last one. Kill puny males? I got to watch my back.

"That's lovely girls! You won't hurt your current father, would you?" I ask with hope. They look at each other, laugh then look at me.

"Only if you aren't annoying." They reply, letting go of their bows without looking and getting a bullseye. Message received.

8:30 AM (Laundry)

I hum a small tune that I heard recently from the mortal radio. Mortals are getting more advanced it seems, with the phone calls and the video Skypes, and the whatnot. They aren't reliable as in magic, or IRIS calls, but they work. For something as insignificant as mortals, they are trying their best to become better. Well there is something better that they have than the gods, and it's music. I mean, Apollo need to get on with the times. He still listens to elevator music.

I take the bucket of laundry that I was given, and I throw the contents into the river. I previously built two dams on either side of the small river, so the clothes won't float away. I grab my staff and hum a small tune, as I use the magic embed into the staff to create a whirlpool in the middle. I add some soap, which quickly dissolve in the water, and soon the clothes are all clean and wet. Grabbing the bucket, I walk back and carefully place the wet laundry on clothesline to dry.

"Uhh Allan?" Artemis comes up next to me.

"What do you need?" I ask her, ready to go onto my next task.

"We got more landry. Can you do them all today?" She asks hopefully.

"Sure I guess." I say hesitantly. She smiles at me, and the immediately runs out, revealing 20 full laundry baskets behind her. Holy Hades! How do they own this much clothing?

10:30 AM(Relaxation)

I sit down on a chair in Artemis's and my shared tent, and I crack open my book. It is one of my all-time favorite mortal stories, and it is called The Hobbit. It is intriguing of how the author came about for the idea of this book, but props to him, he made a madman's dream into a pretty good book. I just got to the part where Bilbo Baggins steals the ring from that disgusting creature, when the tent fell down.

"Sorry daddy! We are playing football!" Amy screams and a ball hits me in the head. "Sorry for that ball!"

"It's alright sweetie! I will just fix this tent before Lady Artemis comes!" I shout back, and mentally prepare myself for the task.

12:00 PM (Catching Lunch)

A wild boar sprints right towards me, and I dodge it. I prepare to throw the spear, when I notice that is gone. Franicking, I look around, before getting rammed into the balls.

"Fuck!" I scream out from the top of my lungs. The wild boar stomps on it a couple times, then runs off. I see red, and the spear I'm holding turns into my staff, and all I see is red. I pass out after that.

12:30 PM (Cooking Lunch)

I wake up to the sound of fire. Around me, in a radius of 10 miles, is burning. Alarmed, I wave my staff, and the fire disappears, leaving a 10 mile radius of burned earth, along with a well-done cooked boar, along with three of its brethren.

"Huh, guess I don't have to catch dinner, or tomorrow's entire meals." I mumble to myself. I look around and a large sweatdrop forms on my face.

"How did I get to Africa, and how do I get back home with four pigs?" I ask myself, and begin to wander in a random direction.

1:00 PM (Lost)

I realized that I am a battlemage. I can use magic to teleport. I mean that's how I got here. I hold my staff tightly, and slam it on the ground. A large thunderbolt hits me and the boars and teleports me to a table full of hungry teenagers and young adults. Cheering, they devour the boar, as I find a way to store the three remaining boars. Finally, I find a solution. Creating a metal bar, I place it in the storage tent, and tie the three boars on it. Satisfied, I turn around to train, before I am taken down but the metal bar, with the three boars still attached.

2:00 (Nap time)

As the events of today hit me, I fall into the bed, asleep before my head hit the pillow. I was so out of it, I didn't realize the tent falling down again, because the wolves thought they could pull a prank.

6:00 ( Dinner)

I wake up, and prepare the boar for dinner. A pinch of salt there, a pinch of pepper there. Gotta warm it up, and I finally place the cooked boar onto the table, ready to be eaten. I take a few pieces off of it, and place it onto a drying rack. I love boar jerky. After my preparations are finished, I ring the "meal is ready" bell, and a large horde of hungry women trample me over. Of fucking course.

9:00 PM - 12:00 AM (Watchtower)

Once again, nothing happens. I look back at my day as I munch on a few chips.

"Hmm… I am was very productive today. Today is a good day. Thank god I have something to do now. As the CEO of my company, I don't really do much actually. I can't wait for tomorrow, and what it brings." I mumble to myself.

A/N This is the last filler chapter! Next chapter, the plot continues!


	10. Chapter Eight

A/N THAT MOMENT WHEN YOU REALIZE YOU HAVEN'T RESPONDED TO ANY REVIEWS!

Mike000 - Thanks for the praise!

thegirlwiththepen80 - I tried to think of something that would be a popular plushy, and I kept thinking of pikachu. xD

Alex - Thank you for the praise! I hope that I will be able to update faster soon.

* * *

Allan's POV

I was just chilling around during one of my breaks when an Iris Message pops in front of my face. The rainbow simmers for a bit before a picture of my mom's worried face greets me.

"No need to talk. I informed Artemis already so she knows. You need to get your ass to Camp Half-Blood. There is an outbreak of monsters within the camp!" Mother shouts at me, before ending the message. I panic, as I run around trying to find my staff. I find it in my tent, charging. I grab it, and transform it into wings and I soar through the air. When I left the camp, an important thought crosses my mind. Where is this camp anyways?

Pegasi burst through the air and flies near me. With a whinny, thy pull off and head towards New York. Those pegasi are probably leading me the Camp Half-Blood! I need to follow them!

Above the camp, I see a bunch of weapon-bearing and armor wearing teenagers fight for their lives against small giants. Oh fuck, why are there Laestrygonians? At least the campers are holding against them. They might not need my help. But just when it looks like the Laestrygonians are about to get overwhelmed, the next wave surges out of the maze: thirty, maybe forty dracaenae in full battle armor, wielding spears and nets. They disperse in all directions. Some hit the traps that the Hephaestus children probably had laid. I don't remember any other demigods that could do that. One giant gets stuck on the spikes and becomes an easy target for archers. Another triggers a tripwire, and pots of Greek fire exploded into green flames, engulfing several of the snake women. But much more keeps coming. Argus and Are's warriors rushed forward to meet them. Wait no, my bad. Those are Athena kids. Ares are not too bright. Nearby, a cyclops is riding a giant. Somehow he manages to climb onto the giant's back and is hitting him on the head with a bronze shield.

Surprised at the amount of enemies in camp, I begin to cast a huge magic circle above the camp, and I slowly feed energy to it. Chiron the centaur calmly aims arrow after arrow, taking down a monster with every shot. But more enemies just keeps climbing out of the maze. Finally, a hellhound leaps out of the tunnel and barrels straight toward the satyrs. I decide at that time to intervene.

"GO!" I hear Chiron yells at one kid. The kid draws a sword and charges. I, after seeing if the magic circle can absorb energy without me there, grab my staff and fall down to the earth. With a burst of lightning, I kill the hellhound. As I look around the battlefield, I see horrible things. An enemy half-blood is fighting with a son of Dionysus, but it wasn't much of a contest. The enemy stabs the poor kid in the arm then clubs him over the head with the butt of his sword, and Dionysus's son goes down. Another enemy warrior shoots flaming arrows into the trees, sending the archers and dryads into a panic.

A dozen dracaenae suddenly breaks away from the main fight and slithers down the path that led toward camp, like they knew where they were going. If they got out, they could burn down the entire place, completely unopposed.

"Damnit!" I shout. I can only do one thing at a time. I decide to attack the dracaenae, and with a bit of self, loathing, I turn away from the burning forest, and I spirit towards the snake-women.

"Earth Magic: Tome of the Forgotten!"

The Earth opens up underneath them, and the snake-women scream in terror as they fall in it and the Earth swallows them up, instantly killing them. Hoping I'm not too late, I run back to the burning forest.

The kid who I saw before near Chiron is near the burning forest. The fire in the forest grew to be almost encompassing the entire forest. Flames roar everywhere and a dryad and a satyr were going nuts trying to save one of the trees. The satyr plays a rain song on his pipes and the dyriad desperately tries to beat out the flames with her green shawl, but it was only making things worse.

I run toward them, jumping past duels, weaving between the legs of giants. The nearest water is the creek, half a mile away I believe. It's been a while since I did water magic, so it's best if there is a water source nearby. The kid also runs to the forest and concentrates. After a couple of seconds, a wall of water came rushing through the trees. It doused the fire, the dryad, the satyr, and pretty much everything else. I stop in my tracks as my jaw drops. That kid is a son of Poseidon? When did uncle ever travel to the mortal realm?

The satyr blows a spout of water. "Thanks, Percy!"

"No problem!" The kid responds and runs back toward the fight, and the satyr and dryad follows. The satyr had a cudgel in his hand and dryad holds a stick—like an old-fashioned whipping switch. She looks angry like she is going to tan somebody's backside. Lovely. Let's stay away from her. I take a look up at my magic circle. Fuck, I need one more minute to unleash it.

Just when it seemed like the battle balances out again—like the demigods might stand a chance—an unearthly shriek echoes out of the Labyrinth, a sound I had heard before in the days of my Guardianship over the old Hunt.

Kampê shoots into the sky, her bat wings fully extended. She lands on the top of Zeus's Fist and surveys the carnage. Her face is filled with evil glee. The mutant animal heads growl at her waist. Snakes hisses and swirls around her legs. In her right hand, she holds a glittering ball of thread—Ariadne's string—but she pops it into a lion's mouth at her waist and draws her curved swords. The blades glowed green with poison. Kampê screeches in triumph, and some campers scream. Others try to run and get trampled by hellhounds or giants.

"Di Immortales!" Chiron yells. He quickly aims an arrow, but Kampê seems to sense his presence. She takes flight with amazing speed, and Chiron's arrow whiz harmlessly past her head.

The cyclops untangles himself from the giant whom he'd pummeled into unconsciousness. He runs at the demigods' lines, shouting, "Stand! Do not run from her! Flight!"

But then a hellhound leaps on him, and the cyclops and the hound went rolling away.

Kampê lands on the demigod command tent, smashing it flat. Poseidon's kid runs after her and an Athena kid runs by his side, keeping pace, her sword in her hand.

Lucky for them, the magic circle can fire. Grabbing my staff, I float up towards the circle, catching both the demigods' and the monsters' attention.

"Fire blaze into the night

Glory rise in your smoke

Following the windy gales

Forced to leap skyward

Air blow in mighty gusts

Weaving paths within…

The trees of the forest

And the lowest valleys

Earth shift your weight

Move with great strength

From you, living things will sprout

And grow forth in the rain

Water spill out of the ocean

Lap gently on the shore

Crush life with tidal waves

Create life with rain

Elements, come to me

And raze the enemies that I seek!

Element Magic: Full Control!"

The magic circle glows golden, and then the elements rage: fire burning the Laestrygonians, water washing away the dracaenae into the river, earth swallowing the enemy demigods, and the winds slicing through Kampê. Unfortunately for me, enemies keep coming out of who knows where, and controlling the elements saps my energy. Soon, I cancel the magic circle and I fall down to the earth in exhaustion, creating a crater. Enemies keep coming out. Where the hell are these monsters coming from? It is like all of the monsters in America is here! A Laestrygonian stand over me and laughs. He raises his club, and I prepare to dodge. Luckily for me, I don't have to. A hellhound puppy crashes into the giant and bites its head off.

"Good girl!" A somewhat familiar voice says. What the Hades? That sounds like Daedalus! Shouldn't he be dead? I look around, and my doubts wash away. Daedalus is fighting his way out wherever he came from, probably with the monsters, slashing down enemies left and right as he makes his way toward me. Next to him is someone else—a familiar giant, much taller than the Laestrygonians, with a hundred rippling arms, each holding a huge chunk of rock.

"Briares!" The cyclops cries in wonder. Hmm. I guess they met before.

"Hail, little brother!" Briares bellows. "Stand firm!"

And as Mrs. O'Leary leaps out of the way, the Hundred-Handed One launches a volley of boulders at Kampê. The rocks seem to enlarge as they leave Briares's hands. There appears to be so many, it looked like half the earth has learned to fly.

BOOOOOM!

Where most of the new monsters had once stood a moment before is now a mountain of boulders. The only sign that the monsters have ever existed are a couple of swords points sticking through the cracks.

A cheer went up from the campers, but the rest enemies aren't done yet. One of the dracaenae yells, "Ssssslay them! Kill them all or Kronossss will flay you alive!"

Apparently, that threat is more terrifying than the demigods are. The giants surge forward in a last desperate attempt. One surprises Chiron with a glancing blow to the back legs, and he stumbles and falls. Six giants cry in glee and rushes forward.

"Guardian Magic: Dome!"

A dome of pure light surrounds the demigods, Chiron, and me. A couple of demigods look at me surprised.

"What the Hades are you looking at? I can't hold this barrier forever! Come up with a plan or something!" I yell. My staff cracks in my hand. Fuck. I used too much magic. The staff shatters along with the barriers, and the magic loss knocks me unconscious. Before I let the darkness take a hold of me, I hear the most horrible sound I've ever heard, the sound of Pan's pure fear bellow.

* * *

A/N Well, it's been awhile, hasn't it. Sorry guys for the late update. For those who didn't read my Fire Emblem story, which are probably most of you, things have been rough. Someone in my family just collapsed unconscious last week and he was taken to the hospital. We do not know what happened, and the doctors are baffled. They have no idea what happened to him. It's not a stroke , and that's a relief, but it also could be worse. He is currently still unconscious. I'm sorry to say this, but this story will now receive random updates, along with my other stories. I am not in the mood to write, and instead will write new chapters randomly. I understand that some of you will be angry at this, but I don't know what to tell you. All I can say is that I'm not abandoning this story, and I will update at least once per week. Leave a review about the story!


	11. Chapter Nine

**A/N Reviews!**

 **Limeime - Are you talking about my family member or my Chapters? xD Anyways, I'm glad you like my story so far!**

 **TheMag1c1an - Unfortunately, yeah. This story will have to collide with the Percy Jackson plot and some important events, otherwise, this won't really be a Percy Jackson Fanfiction. It would instead be in the Greek Mythology Fan Fiction Archive. I will try my best to not make it so boring for you and other readers.**

 **Captin jar - Thank you for your support!**

* * *

I wake up to the sight of a centaur. In my defense, I would act the same way as any other person who would wake up to the same sight.

"What the Hades? Who the fuck are you?" I shout to Chiron. He winces at the sound but doesn't respond.

"Wait, oh. It's you Chiron. Sorry about that." I apologize after my brain starts working. Chiron waves my apologies away.

"It's alright, my boy. I get that a lot from the new campers. Now, let's get to the real questions. Who are you?" He asks. _Ahhh, yea. Never really came to this camp before._

"That's not how you treat somebody that almost died Chiron," Apollo says as he leans against the door. "Hey cousin, you almost died because of magic overuse by the way. But, because I am so awesome, you are not dying on my watch! Well, since you are alive and well, it's time to hit the bars!" Apollo flashes away without a word.

"I guess introductions are due. My name is Allan. I am the son of Hera and the current Guardian of the Hunt." I thrust out my hand for a handshake, but Chiron looks at it distrustfully.

"Would you actually tell me who your actual parent is, or do you not know who it is?" Chiron asks me. To answer his question, a peacock feather hologram beams into existence on my head. Chiron's face pales.

"Oh. He is speaking the truth. This has been a series of misfortunate luck I believe." He mumbles.

"Excuse me, are you saying that I was created over misfortunate luck? I have you know that I am my mother's greatest pride and that she is standing behind you." I say with a straight face. He whirls around and bows towards a disappointed Hera.

"I didn't have him come over to help you to be called misfortune luck Chiron." Mother steps around the kneeling centaur and walks towards my bed. "Hello dear."

"Hey mum, how are you doing?" I reply.

"Do you mind telling me what happened to you in order that you were on your deathbed?" She raises her eyebrows.

"I, uh… used too much magic." I say. Mother's face turns dark, and I gulp.

"I did tell you whatever the circumstances to never overuse your magic, didn't I?" She comes closer, and I inch my way up the bed slowly. I let out a scared whimper. "I told you what punishment you deserve for scaring me like that."

"Lady Hera, this isn't the best time to do this," Chiron interjects. _My hero!_

"And that's when you are wrong, Chiron." Mother waves her hand, and an invisible force throws Chiron out the door, and the door snaps shut, probably locked. "Now, let me show you what happens if you scare mommy ever again."

Screams of terror erupt through the Big House.

* * *

I rub my sore butt.

"Wow, never knew that Hera likes to spank her children if they misbehaving. Or have them under house arrest." Artemis states.

"Mother certainly loves all her children," I say sarcastically.

If it makes you feel any better, the Hunt has to stay at the Camp anyways. You won't be entirely alone, in fact, I do believe that the next capture-the-flag is tomorrow." Artemis sits down on a log and pats the empty space next to her.

"I can only watch, though. Chiron banned me from the games, believing that I am too…" I sit down on the space, wincing a little bit from the pain. I try to remember what the exact words are. "What do the kids call it again? Oh yeah. I am too OP to be in the games. What the Hades does OP even mean?" I complain.

Artemis laughs next to me. "It means that you are too overpowered. Which, by the way, I believe them."

I pout a little. "That sucks. I wanted to beat some scrubs."

"You know the word scrubs, but you don't know what the term OP is?" Artemis raises an eyebrow.

I blush. "I only know what scrubs mean because Emily and Amy call it out so much when they play their video games."

"Talking about your children, how did they receive the notice that you almost died?" Artemis asks.

"They are giving me the silent treatment." I deadpan. Artemis laughs.

"Well, what did you expect?" She asks, laughing.

"Probably should have seen it coming." I pout and slouch down. "Probably should have seen the spanking too. Mother has a hard hand."

"Hey!" Poseidon's son comes running up. Artemis stiffens beside me.

"Hello, son of Poseidon," I reply, grabbing Artemis looping my arm around hers so she won't kill the poor male.

"Oh hello Lady Artemis." He bows to the goddess.

"Hello boy," Artemis states with a small smile. "Thalia is doing great in the Hunt before you ask me."

Percy nods gratefully at Artemis and looks at me. I could only look at them, shocked. This is the first time I saw Artemis not kill a male demigod for looking at her, well except Orion. _Maybe she has a soft spot for the Children of the sea._

"My name is Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy." He offers a hand to me, which I shake.

"Hello Percy, I am Allan, son of Hera, Former and Current Guardian of the Hunt, and Current Battlemage," I reply. Percy looks surprised.

"I didn't know that Lady Hera has a son. I thought you are one of the children of Lady Hecate." Percy says surprised.

"A lot of people think that actually. It's not just you." I start playing around, summoning small clay dogs, which run around in my hand. Artemis quickly squashes them, though.

"You are not supposed to use magic until your magic levels are sufficient to do anything." She scolds me.

Percy stands there thinking.

"You said that you are the Guardian of the Hunt?" He asks me.

"Well, yeah. Why?" I reply confused.

"I didn't see you last time when I met the Hunt. In fact, you didn't save Lady Artemis when she got captured." He stares at me.

"I just recently got back into the role," I explain. "I was kicked out of my Guardianship because of one incident that wasn't my fault." Artemis looks away at the forest at the other side of the camp. "I ended up living in the Land Away From the Gods, or as the mortals called it, Alaska. The gods never found another person fro the job and now with all the shit that's going around, I am needed again."

"Oh…" Percy nods.

"Hey Percy, where are you?" A blond girl runs through the camps. _If I'm not mistaken, that is Athena's spawn._

"Hey Annabeth, I'm over here!" Percy waves his arms comically. Artemis sighs beside me.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, what are you doing here?" She asks when she comes closer. "Oh hello, Lady Artemis and Lord Allan."

She bows to both of us. Percy and I both look confused. "Girl, what are you doing? I'm not a god so straighten up." I command.

"Chiron says that Lord Zeus orders everyone to treat you like a god since you did so much and the fact that you are immortal." She explains.

"Oh, that makes me slightly uncomfortable then." I blink. "Anyways, shouldn't you two be at archery class right now?"

Annabeth pales. "Oh Hades, that's why I was looking for you Seaweed Brain. Let's go!" She drags Percy away. Faintly, I see a red line. I squint. (Holy fuck! That's the red string of Fate! I wish a happy marriage for those two.)

"Why do you seem so shocked?" Artemis questions.

"Those two are soulmates." I still can't wrap my head around this fact. "They have the red string of Fate. Only Hera's offspring can see it. If they are tied together, then they are soulmates and are destined to be with each other. Unfortunately, that is never the case. They almost never meet each other. I never thought I would see it again. Soulmates finding each other are extremely lucky."

"Can you see yours or mines?" Artemis asks intrigued.

"Unfortunately, I am unable to see mine. That would be too easy, and the only Mother can track one's of the gods." I answer. "This is the second time I saw a perfect soulmate couple."

"What's the first one?" She asks.

I give a smile. "It's my two daughters of course."

"I should have known. By the way, can you talk to them? They are keeping the other Hunters awake since they are 'playing'." Artemis sighs.

"Hades, and that's why I decided to sleep in Mother's cabin." I shake my head.

"Have you ever believed you found a soulmate?" Artemis asks.

" One day in the past, I thought so, but now? I don't know anymore." I answer.

The dinner bell rings, and I get off the log. "Well, I will see you later Artemis, I have some things I need to take care of before dinner." I run off into the woods.

* * *

 **A/NWhat is wrong with this website? For some reason, my format for these chapters is erased when I upload. Are any writers here experiencing the same bug?**

 **Updates on family shit: that person who I mentioned in the hospital last chapter is now in a coma. We do not know when we will ever wake up. This story will continue receiving random updates, along with my other stories. I am not in the mood to write and instead will write new chapters randomly. I understand that some of you will be angry at this, but I don't know what to tell you. All I can say is that I'm not abandoning this story, and I will update at least once per week. I would like to say that this story will probably be a bunch of random oneshots of the Hunt and Allan. This story will occasionally collide with the Percy Jackson Plotline. If you want to help me with the story, you can review or PM me a prompt or anything to help me with this story. Leave a review about the story!**


	12. Chapter Ten

**A/N REVIEW COMMENTS**

pertemos lover - I am glad that you enjoy this story. This is my first time writing some sort of Artemis X Someone story so I hope that it will reach your expectations.

Mike000 - Thanks, dude! You are officially better than half of the readers on this site! xD

Ninal27 - Thanks! I wasn't sure before whether that was a good idea with the String of Fate, but I figured it was a hit-or-miss thing. Glad you liked that small part!

Leave a review I will later respond in a different chapter!

* * *

Allan's POV

I walk around the wooded area slowly. _I never imagined that I would see the Red String of Fate around those two. Pfft, a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena? There are better pairings that I can think of. The ladies of Fate are getting too old._ Lost in my thoughts, I almost walk into a river. The dryad of that particular stream bows down at me.

"Hades, please stop doing that. I'm not a God and it creeps me out." I beg and the dryad looks confused. She opens her mouth but suddenly disappears when a shout emits through the silence of the woods.

"Lord Allan! Lord Allan!" A satyr runs full speed at me, knocking over some shrubs. "I need your help! The forest is…" I sidestep and the satyr trips into the stream and is swept off into the current. _Well, I kinda feel bad now. What did he want? Something about the forest? I thought the fight was over?_ More shouting pierce through the air, but this time I recognize the sound.

"Dad! We kinda need your help!" My daughters scream as they run towards me, Poseidon's kid following them. _Jeez, what is that kid's name again? Perry Johnson or something?_ Shaking my head to rid my thoughts, I decide to reply.

"What's wrong with the forest? I'm standing in the middle of it. There is nothing wrong." I respond confused.

"The outside trees have been burnt down along with some of the perimeter of the camp sir." Poseidon's son replies. "The Hunters and Lady Artemis said that you can fix it with your magic sir."

"You know that my staff broke. Like the staff that holds all my magic. It is going to take at least a month for me to gather enough magic do something that large. The best I can do is to do basic elemental magic along with my armors and weapons." I say. "Anyways, shouldn't you girls be practicing with Lady Artemis? And you son of the sea, you might want to prepare for the Capture-the-Flag thing tomorrow. I heard that the Hunt has a 480 win advantage."

"Oh, crap! That's tomorrow?" The boy starts running off into the distance. "Annabeth's gonna kill me if I miss the meeting!"

"Cya at dinnertime dad!" The girls sprint towards the archery stations, leaving me alone again in the woods. _Come to think of it, I should also be going back to the camp. I think I promised that I would be at practice to "help out", whatever that means. I think Artemis has it all under control._ I was about to leave when I heard a small sniffle from my left side. Then an animalistic wail of terror erupts out of the berry bush right next to me. Cautiously, I summon a Levin Sword and aim it at the bush.

"Come out now before I zap you with lightning," I call out to the bush. The bush wiggles once, twice, three times, before a small black puppy rolls out of it. The small puppy looks around for a bit and notices me. Wagging its small black tail, the puppy staggers its way to me. Surprised, I drop my sword and stares at it. "Well, fuck."

* * *

Artemis's POV

"Have you guys seen Allan around?" I ask my Hunters. They all shrug and return to archery practice, not like they needed it. _I wonder where in the Hell is Allan. It's not like him to be late to practice._ Out of the corner of my eye, I see two girls running at full speed. Closer, they resemble Allan's two daughters.

"Sorry, we are late milady. We were talking to our father. He was off brooding in the woods." Amy answers my unsaid question.

"That's alright girls, but please don't make it a second time. Grab your bows and an older Hunter and improve your archery. I will go find your father. He promised to help." I walk to the direction to the woods. _I wonder what business he has there. Is he scouting for the big Capture the Flag match tomorrow?_

"Hey, Lady Artemis! Sorry, I'm late!" Allan's shout permeates through the air. Looking at him, I notice his sheepish smile and a small baby Hellhound sleeping on his head….

"Where the hell did you get a baby Hellhound?" Needless to say, I snapped.

"So, let me get this straight. You were walking back to the camp when you were startled by a shaking bush, and a baby Hellhound rolled out of it, and you decided to adopt it?" I questioned forcefully and Allan nods happily.

"That sounds about right. I mean, look at this little bugger! How can you say no to his little face?" Allan respond and the Hellhound licks his hair in agreement.

"Hellhounds have killed thousands of demigods. They are dangerous." I deadpan.

"How can you say that! You are just being racist! Look at this puppy's face! How can she kill anyone?" Allan looks appalled.

"It is a known fact that Hellhound kills people."

"I'll raise this puppy to be a good one."

"Fine." I was going to say more, but a wet satyr runs across the archery field, dodging every arrow with a yelp. To my displeasure, he heads towards our position.

Allan's POV

"Lord Allan! It was really weird! I suddenly ended up in the stream and I don't know how! Anyways it doesn't matter! Quintus the swordsman has requested a meeting with you. He is next to the training field! Hurry please."

With a confused look at Artemis, I quickly ran to the field. _Who the fuck is this Quintus? And why does it sound so familiar?_ When I got there, I blink. Right in front of me is my old friend Daedalus, the son of Poseidon, the daughter of Athena, and a really pale and skinny kid talk in a circle. The daughter of Athena is in the middle of talking when I get there.

"You won't get a fair trial," The girl says. "The spirit of Minos sits in judgment—"

Daedalus interrupts her kindly. "I will take what comes and trust in the justice of the Underworld, such as it is. That is all we can do, isn't it?"

He looks straight at really pale and skinny kid, and the boy's face darkens.

"Yes," he says.

"Will you take my soul for ransom, then?" Daedalus asks the boy. "You could use it to reclaim your sister."

"No," The boys responds quickly. _Reclaim his sister? Is this really pale and skinny kid a spawn of Hades? I mean they do have the same paleness as I remembered._ "I will help you release your spirit. But Bianca has passed. She must stay where she is."

Daedalus nods. "Well done, son of Hades. You are becoming wise." Then he turns toward the son of Poseidon. "One last favor, Percy Jackson. I cannot leave Mrs. O'Leary alone. And she has no desire to return to the Underworld. Will you care for her?"

I look at the massive black hound, who whimpered pitifully, licking Daedalus's hair. The Percy kid looks like in deep thought but eventually replies, "Yeah. Of course, I will."

Feeling awkward, I cough in my hand, catching everyone's attention.

"Oh, Allan mi'boy! It's been a while!" Daedalus exclaims and pats me on the back. "You haven't looked like you aged one bit!

"You neither. What the Hades is going on? Last time I checked, you weren't immortal and why do I sense metal?"

"Oh, yea. About that…" Daedalus looks ashamed and holds out his arm. A flap opens up and I can see machinery whirring around.

"What the fuck Daedalus! That's a forbidden art! It takes about a century of stored magic to transfer your soul! How did you get the magic power to do it?" I question him.

He hands me a brand new staff. "I made a mechanical staff for you using the parts of your first one. It was supposed to be a present, but you disappeared off the face of the earth after THAT incident. So I kinda just kept it around. I'm kinda glad I bumped into you. By the way, don't worry about the Magic Art. I'm gonna die today anyways."

"Oh. I guess I don't have to punish you then. Nice." I fistbump Daedalus and I hear a screech of anger and confusion from the spawn of Athena.

"How can you be so rude to Daedalus? He's going to die today and all you say is Nice?"

"Girl, being immortal is not what it seems to be. It is actually a curse some believe." I explain, Daedalus nodding with me. "Plus this fucker broke a magic rule so death is the most lenient way he could be punished."

"Anyways I am ready to see my son…and Perdix," Daedalus says and faces the child of Hades. "I must tell them how sorry I am."

The girl creates tears in her eyes.

Daedalus walks slowly toward Hades' brat, who draws his sword. He simply says, "Your time long since comes. Be released and rest."

A smile of relief spreads across Daedalus's face. He freezes like a statue. His skin turns transparent, revealing the bronze gears and machinery whirring inside his body. Then the statue turns to gray ash and disintegrates.

Mrs. O'Leary howls. _What kind of name is that?_ Percy pats her head, trying to comfort her as best he could. The earth rumbles—an earthquake I imagine can probably be felt in every major city across the country—as the ancient Labyrinth collapsed. _Of fucking course, the Labyrinth is tied to his life force. Everything has to be convenient, doesn't it?  
_

Percy looks around at the carnage in the clearing and the weary faces of his friends.

"Come on," He tells them. "We have work to do."

Without a word, they walk away, once again leaving me and my small hellhound pet staring at the ash of my old friend.

"May death bring you the peace that you deserve old friend," I mumble. The hellhound puppy jumps off my head and grabs the mechanical staff in its jaws and books it.

"Hey you little rascal! I need it back!" I call out as I begin to run after the pup.

 **A/N**

 **Hey, there readers! I know it's been awhile since I updated, but since I'm now in the clear for some stuff, I will have more free time updating this story along with the side story too! Thanks for staying with me on this fun journey of me trying to write a story in English! There is no schedule for any of my stories and updates will be random, but I hope that I will be able to release the chapters at least once every week! As for you who wonder about my uncle, he is alive and kicking finally! He just woke up two days ago and I am writing this a fast as I can before meeting him because I did not want to leave you guys with no update! I hope you enjoy this chapter and be sure to leave a review!  
**

 **Happy Holidays!**


	13. Sorry

**So, I wasn't sure if I was going to do this, but I have been thinking about this a lot over the past few days. The thing is, I have generally no idea where this story is going. My thoughts about this story last summer are not the same thoughts as of right now, so I don't know how to push it. I decided to give the choice to the readers of course. On my bio, I have made a poll regarding this story. Should I rewrite this or not?**

 **If a majority of you want the story to stay as it is, I will keep it the same, but the updates will be few as I will try to figure out what the idea behind the current story.**

 **If a majority of you want me to rewrite the story, the story will change in terms that the plot will change slightly. I might add more OCs, or I might take away some OCs.**

 **Really it's the reader's choice.**

 **The poll will be up until January 12, 2017, then I will follow the polls answers.**

 **This story is on hiatus until further notice.**

 **Sorry,**

 **The BattleMage Universe.**


End file.
